Enemy! My Love
by Cho Eun Min
Summary: Terkadang sebuah ungkapan yang kita anggap terlalu tolol dan naif bisa menjadi kenyataan. Seperti halnya sebuah Cinta dan Benci. Berbeda tipis nyaris tidak terlihat serta dapat berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan tampaknya dua anak adam yang semula begitu mengutuki pernyataan naif itu, mulai termakan dengan penolakan mereka sendiri. KyuMinSlightKyuToria-JinMin/HaeHyuk/YeWook-BL
1. Chapter 1

_**Enemy! My Love**_

 _ **~'KyuMin~'**_

 **Main Cast :**

Lee Sungmin (20th)

Cho Kyuhyun (19th)

 **Support Cast :**

Park Jung Soo or Leeteuk (GS) as Sungmin Mother (42th)

Kim Young Woon or Kangin as Sungmin Father (43th)

Kim Heechul (GS) as Kyuhyun Mother (41th)

Tan Hangeng or Hankyung as Kyuhyun Father (43th)

Lee Hyukjae or Eunhyuk (19th)

Lee Donghae (20th)

Kim Jong Hoon or Yesung (21th)

Kim Ryeowook (19th)

 **Other Cast :**

Kim Seok Jin (19 th) Member of BTS

Song Qian or Victoria Song (21th) Member of f(x)

 **Disclaimer :** **Semua cast yang ada di dalam cerita milik Tuhan YME, Keluarga mereka dan diri mereka sendiri. Fanfic ini murni milik author. Tercetus karena kefrustasian Author akan utang FF yang bejibun #Apahubungannya! #Abaikan. Terima kasih.**

 **Genre :** Romance, Friendship, Little hurt(?), etc.

 **Theme :** School Life, M-Preg(?), Family, etc.

 **Rate :** Labil. Bisa berubah-ubah sesuai cerita *sigh*

 **Summary :** _Terkadang sebuah ungkapan yang kita anggap terlalu tolol dan naif bisa menjadi kenyataan. Seperti halnya sebuah Cinta dan Benci. Konon katanya, Cinta dan Benci adalah suatu perasaan yang saling berkesinambungan. Berbeda tipis nyaris tidak terlihat serta dapat berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan tampaknya dua anak adam yang semula begitu mengutuki pernyataan naif itu, mulai termakan dengan penolakan mereka sendiri._

 **Warning :** **BL, M-Preg** **(?)** **, Alur Gaje, Cerita jelek tidak berstruktur, Judul gak nyambung, Tidak sesuai EYD, Membosankan, Typo(s), dll** **.**

 **P.S : Cerita ini Re-Publish dari Enemy! My Love versi akun GuiMin137. Sengaja saya publish ulang dengan penataan segi bahasa yang jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya, tata alur cerita dan perubahan tokoh serta penambahan tokoh yang bertujuan untuk memperbaiki cerita ini agar Readerdeul sekalian semakin nyaman dengan cerita ini. Maaf karena sempat menghampusnya dari akun GuiMin137. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf dan terima kasih bagi Readerdeul yang masih setia mengikuti perkembangan cerita saya. Kali ini saya berusaha untuk tidak mengguratkan kesalahan yang sama. Mohon dukungannya.**

 **DONT LIKE! DONT BASH! DONT FLAME! DONT READ!**

 **Happy Reading**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Kyuhyun POV

Hai ingin berkenalan? Oke, aku anggap iya. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun anak tunggal dari Cho Hangeng dan Cho Heechul. Keluarga konglomerat pemilik Cho Centure Corporation. Sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang Teknologi, Software dan Property. Sebuah perusahaan ternama yang telah berhasil mengibarkan sayapnya di berbagai belahan dunia. Tercatat 155 negara dari 205 negara yang berhasil kami pijaki. Nampak begitu tangguh bukan. Well, aku tidak berniat memamerkan kekuatan keluarga Cho lebih dalam lagi kepada kalian. Lebih baik mengintip agenda pribadiku saja.

Aku seorang mahasiswa semester 6 dari Department of Business and Technology Management dan mengambil konsentrasi Operations and Supply Chain Management di Korea Advanced Institute of Science & Technology (KAIST).

Salah satu Universitas terbaik di negara Korea yang berlokasi di Daejeon, Korea Selatan. Sebuah Universitas terpandang yang begitu dikagumi akan kemewahannya serta prestasinya di dalam rancah pendidikan. Bahkan kerap kali, mahasiswa asing berbondong-bondong kemari hanya demi mendapat gelar sarjana dari Institut tersebut.

Persainganpun semakin ketat, hanya orang-orang berprestasi dan berkantung tebal lah yang mampu memenangkan pertarungan ini. Hah, tampak sangat berlebihan, tetapi begitu kenyataannya. Baik, sekian dari penjabaran atas kehidupanku. Kini, mari beralih ke kehidupan seseorang yang sesungguhnya keberadaannya begitu aku sayangkan.

Coba kalian menoleh ke kanan dan kalian akan mendapatkan sebuah bangunan mansion megah, tepat bersebelahan dengan mansion keluarga Cho. Orang tuaku berteman baik dengan pemilik mansion itu. Kehidupan perekonomian mereka tak kalah dengan kami, perusahaan mereka pun tak bisa dipandang remeh. Namun, tetap saja keluarga Cho yang lebih unggul.

Lee Young Woon dan Lee Jung Soo atau lebih sering dengan panggilan Kangin dan Leeteuk adalah sepasang suami istri pemilik mansion tersebut, sahabat orang tuaku. Mereka mempunyai seorang putra bernama Lee Sungmin. Dia mahasiswa semester 5 dari Departement Bussines pula tetapi dengan bidang konsentrasi yang berbeda dan aku bukanlah tipe orang yang senang sekali mencari tahu tentang kehidupan pribadi seseorang. So, aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan jurusan yang dia ambil.

Jangan salah paham terlebih dulu. Tujuanku membicarakan Sungmin bukan bermaksud untuk mengorek kehidupan pribadinya, tetapi hanya ingin sekedar memperkenalkan sosok yang begitu aku sesali keberadaannya ini pada kalian.

Mengingat eratnya hubungan persahabatan kedua orang tua kami, mungkin di dalam otak kalian sekilas berpikir jika kami juga turut menjalin persahabatan yang rekat layaknya kedua orang tua kami. Oh tidak, segera buang jauh-jauh pikiran konyol itu dari otak kalian. Sebab kenyataan yang ada berbanding jauh dari khayalan tolol yang sempat menggelayuti analis.

Kami tidaklah dekat, justru saling membenci. Rival atau musuh, begitu sebutan hubungan kami. Bukankah, aku sudah mengatakannya tadi. Dan permusuhan itu berawal dari pertemuan konyol di bawah jembatan usang hingga berakhir dengan kebencian sampai saat ini.

Saat itu di bawah jembatan usang, jauh dari pusat kota. Seperti biasa aku dan segerombolan berandalan memulai aksi balap liar kami. Ya, aku adalah seorang berandalan elegant. Tidak seperti yang lain, aku tetap menjunjung tinggi nilai kehormatan keluarga Cho.

FLASHBACK ON

 _Seorang pria manis berbalutkan seragam sekolah Senior High School tampak melagkah ragu memasuki lengkungan jembatan usang. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke ke kiri dengan roman resah. Kening berkerut bersama keringat dingin yang turut membasahi kening. Ia begitu gusar, tepakan langkah sontak terhenti ketika mendapati segerombol_ _an_ _pemuda berpakaian acak di sudut jembatan tengah menatap penuh curiga ke arahnya._

 _Tubuhnya bergetar samar, dia menundukkan kepala begitu salah seorang diantara 6 berandalan itu menatap lekat tubuhnya._

 _"Siapa dia?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka sambil mengepul asap rokok di bibir. Pemuda tinggi disampingnya mengangkat bahu acuh. "Seekor kelinci yang sedang tersesat, mungkin," jawabnya asal yang spontan menuai siulan kotor dari tiga yang tersisa._

 _Salah seorang pemuda yang sejak tadi hanya berdiam diri sembari menatap kegiatan rekannya tanpa minat, beranjak turun dari motor besarnya. Sebuah Ducati Superbike 1199 Panigale R sebuah motor sport keluaran terbaru dengan kisaran harga 715 juta._

 _"Hey, Kyu hendak bermain, eoh," ledek pria berbadan tinggi itu, Kyuhyun menghiraukan melirik sejenak tanpa mengucap kata. Sepatu kets hitamnya tetap bergerak menggilas seresah tanah kering dan kerikil kecil._

 _Tepat dihadapan si pria manis Kyuhyun menyapukan sorot matanya dari atas ke bawah, menilik tubuh mungil lelaki asing itu. Kyuhyun melesakkan kedua tangannya di saku jeans sambil bersiul pelan._

 _"Tersesat, hn. Tidak tahu jalan pulang. Ingin meminta bantuan?" tanya Kyuhyun datar. Lelaki itu terdiam, perlahan ia mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. Binar foxy menyorot polos sekejap mencekat pernapasan Kyuhyun untuk beberapa saat._

 _"Oh damn. Manis sekali, kau seorang gadis." Lontaran tanpa sadar itu menyentak si pemilik wajah manis. Seketika sepasang pipi bersemu merah menahan malu, remasan tangan di sisi celana seragam sekolahnya semakin menguat._

 _"Brengsek! Kau berniat menghinaku, eoh! Aku seorang pria, bajingan!" teriak sang lelaki manis tidak terima. Kening Kyuhyun berkerut, salah satu alisnya tersungging ke atas. "Benarkah? Aku pikir kau seorang pria jejadian," ledek Kyuhyun semakin menjadi._

 _Pria berseragam itu murka, dengan sekali hentak ia menginjak kaki Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengaduh, nyaris saja melayangkan pukulan ke wajah cantik itu jika sang lelaki manis tak membekuk tangannya ke belakang punggung Kyuhyun._

 _"Jaga ucapanmu! Aku ini seorang pria tulen! Sekali lagi kau menghinaku. Aku tak akan segan meremukkan tulangmu! Camkan itu." Dia menghentak keras tangan Kyuhyun._

 _Kyuhyun menggeram tertahan, menahan luapan emosi yang membumbung tinggi sembari mengusap pergelangan tangannya. Berani sekali pria cantik itu menyakiti tubuhnya sekaligus mengancam dirinya. "Siapa kau berani mengancamku, bedebah!"_

 _Tanpa disangka siswa Senior high school itu tersenyum miring. Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati. "Aku, Lee Sungmin. Senang bertemu denganmu tuan arogan. Lain kali jika kita bertemu lagi, aku akan memberikan tendangan manis di tulang keringmu."_

 _"Oh jangan sombong Tuan Lee. Sebelum kau melakukan tendangan manis itu. Aku akan lebih dulu meremukkan sepasang kakimu," desis Kyuhyun tajam. Sungmin terkekeh kemudian berbalik sambil melambaikan tangan._

 _"Aku terima tantangmu Tuan Arogan. Mari saling menyapa layaknya pria sejati."_

 _Kyuhyun mengumpat keras. Menendang seresah kosong di sekitar tubuhnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar murka, seumur hidupnya hingga saat ini tak ada seorangpun yang mampu menyentuh harga dirinya terlebih mengancamnya._

 _Sorot mata itu menggelap, menatap lekat punggung Sungmin yang semakin mengecil tertelan jarak dan kegelapan._ _Tiba-tiba seulas senyum miring mengerikan terulas di wajah tampannya. "Oh, sepertinya aku mendapatkan mainan baru. Sangat mempesona."_

 _Kyuhyun tenggelam diantara rencana picik yang terulas apik di otak hingga sepasang telinga tanpa sengaja mendadak tuli, tak mengindahkan teriakan temannya di belakang._

 _"Yakk...Cho brengsek! Kau mendadak tuli, hah!" Pria berbadan tinggi itu melempar putung rokok ke tanah bersama pijakan kakinya._

 _Hendak menyongsong langkah ke depan bila Kyuhyun t_ _id_ _ak lebih dulu berbalik sambil menatap dingin dirinya. "K-Kyu..." Mendadak gugup, tubuhnya bergetar samar menerima sapuan tajam di balik sorot datar itu._

 _Kyuhyun mengayunkan langkah tenang. Tepat disamping si pria tinggi, ia berucap. "Lain kali jaga mulutmu bila kau tak ingin hancur ditanganku." Dua tepukan halus serentak mengosongkan pikiran si pria tinggi._

 _Alih-alih menjawab, si pria tinggi justru terbungkam. Termangu di tempat layaknya sebuah patung. "Yo...Shin Changmin! Sekarang giliran dirimu yang bertingkah aneh." Changmin mengusap tengkuk, cengiran tolol ia ulaskan kepada rekannya. "Hehe...oke_." Changmin mengerling Kyuhyun yang tengah menyibukkan diri dengan helm motornya._

 _Tegukan ludah terdengar samar. Dalam hati Changmin menggumam 'Sial, dia sungguh mengerikan.' Sambil bergidik ngeri. Gelengan kepala gergerak cepat. Changmin kemudian mengangkat dua bendera merah di masing-masing tangan._

 _"Oke...pertandingan akan segera dimulai!"_

 _Kyuhyun mulai mengenakan helmnya, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk bahu kirinya. Seulas senyum miring menyapa iris tajamnya. "Yakin dengan kemampuanmu malam ini Tuan muda Cho yang terhormat."_

 _Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul menerima perkataan merendahkan itu. Alis kanan terangkat angkuh. "Daripada mengoceh, lebih baik pergunakanlah waktu tersisamu itu untuk berdoa. Agar aku tak terlalu dalam menjatuhkan harga dirimu."_

 _Seringai terulas beriringan dengan umpatan kasar dari celah bibir Seungri. Nyaris menghantam wajah Kyuhyun ketika suara nyaring Changmin mengembalikan fokusnya._

 _"Baik...bersedia! mulai!"_

 _Suara tembakan pistol bersama jatuhnya dua bendera merah di tanah menjadi awal pertandingan balap liar itu._

FLASHBACK OFF

Sebab untaian kalimat jujur yang aku lontarkan, Sungmin dengan semangat mengibarkan bendera perang kepadaku. Tentu saja aku menerimanya, sebab dia pun telah berani mengancamku serta menyakiti tubuhku. Oh, aku bukanlah tipe orang pemaaf. Siapa yang berani menyentuhku meski hanya seujung rambut, aku tidak akan melepaskannya.

Tertarik, heum. Tidak, karena aku bukan pecinta homo. Meski terpaksa aku akui jika aku sempat terkagum dengan keindahan wajahnya itu. Tetap saja, aku tidak sudi menjadikannya salah satu targetku.

Ya, dulu memang sempat terbesit. Akan tetapi tidak dengan sekarang, untaian kalimatnya yang selalu ia lemparkan setiap kali bertemu denganku mampu mempertebal kebencianku kepadanya. Sungguh menyebalkan.

Tentang pertandingan malam itu. Jangan kalian tanyakan lagi. Aku yakin kalian mampu menebaknya siapa yang menjadi pemenang dari pertandingan itu bila kalian melihat raut frustasi dari wajah sial Seungri saat pertandingan usai.

Ingin sekali aku terbahak, namun itu bukan gayaku.

Dug.

"Awh. Ish...sial! Siapa bedebah yang berani melempar sampah ini ke kepalaku!"

Kyuhyun POV END

"Awh. Ish...sial! Siapa bedebah yang berani melempar sampah ini ke kepalaku!" Kyuhyun seketika menggeram marah ketika benda yang ia tahu bernama kemucing menyapa mesra puncak kepalanya, melayang indah dari balik jendela balkon kamarnya.

Tangan kanan mengusap puncak kepala sementara tangan kiri menggenggam erat kemucing berwarna merah jambu, begitu erat berniat meremukkannya saat ini juga sembari menyongsong langkah ke luar dari kamar.

Ia berdecak keras begitu mendapati seorang pria manis yang baru saja namanya melintas di otak tengah menyibukkan diri dengan gorden jendela. "Sial!" geram Kyuhyun datar sambil melempar kembali kemucing merah jambu itu ke teras balkon Sungmin.

Sungmin berbalik, mengerjap polos menatap lemparan kemucing dari sebrang balkon. Ia mengalihkan pandang menatap sang pelempar kemucing. "Oh." Sungmin menutup bibir, berdehem sejenak kemudian melangkah mengambil kemucing.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja dan terima kasih sudah bersedia mengembalikannya," kata Sungmin ringan tanpa mengindahkan raut gelap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Dasar brengsek! Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku hidup tenang walau hanya sehari, Lee Sungmin. Tindakan kekanakanmu ini sungguh menggangguku!" bentak Kyuhyun kasar. Sungmin sedikit terkesiap mendengar bentakan tersebut.

Sungmin menghela napas panjang. Sepasang lengan terlipat di depan dada, sorot foxynya berbinar datar. "Senang sekali membesar-besarkan masalah, heum. Bukankah tadi aku sudah meminta maaf."

Kyuhyun terkekeh meremehkan, kepalanya menggeleng pelan. "Kata maaf tak cukup bagiku, Sungmin. Terlebih kau sudah menyakiti kepalaku dengan kemucing sialanmu itu." Iris Kyuhyun menatap sekilas kemucing merah jambu yang tergenggam di tangan kanan Sungmin.

Decakan malas tercecap lidah. Iris foxy Sungmin berputar jengah menanggapi sikap berlebihan Kyuhyun. "Ya Tuhan, hanya sebuah kemucing Cho Kyuhyun. Bukanlah sebuah palu ataupun godam. Tidaklah kau terlihat lemah, merasa tersakiti hanya karena sebuah kemucing. Ck." Sungmin tersenyum polos, untaian kalimatnya mencubit harga diri Kyuhyun.

Sontak emosi Kyuhyun kembali naik ke permukaan. "Kau_-."

"Ayolah, kau bisa mati muda jika terus marah-marah seperti itu. Oke. Oke, ini aku memiliki sedikit uang. Haruskah aku mengganti rugi dengan uang." Tangan Sungmin merayap ke saku jeans pendeknya. Menarik beberapa lembar won ke telapak tangan.

"Cih. Aku tidak butuh uangmu, brengsek. Sekalipun kau menyerahkan tubuhmu aku tidak akan sudi menerimanya."

Sungmin mengalihkan pandang, menatap Kyuhyun kaget. Telinganya mendadak berdengung tuli. Lontaran kata Kyuhyun terlampau kasar untuknya. Seumur hidup tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah mengatakan kalimat sekasar itu kepada dirinya.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawah. Secara tidak langsung Kyuhyun menganggap dirinya begitu rendah, tak memiliki harga diri. Hingga mampu melontarkan kata sekejam itu.

"Aku yakin otakmu masih berfungsi dengan benar, Tuan Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat. Aku juga yakin jika kedua orang tuamu telah mendidikmu dengan baik. Tetapi, malam ini kau menghancurkan semua keyakinanku. Kau telah menunjukkan kepadaku bagaimana sikapmu yang sebenarnya. Tidak bermoral, jauh dari kata terhormat."

Manik Sungmin berbayang, perkataan Kyuhyun sudah diluar batas. Hatinya bergerumuh sesak menahan emosi yang memuncak. Ingin rasanya ia menampar dan menyobek mulut kurang ajar itu.

"Siapa pula yang sudi menyerahkan tubuhnya kepada bajingan sepertimu Cho?! Sampai matipun aku tidak akan pernah sudi menyerahkan harga diriku kepadamu! Lebih baik menyerahkannya ke kandang buaya daripada menyerahkannya kepada manusia tak bermoral macam dirimu!"

Sungmin berteriak geram. Tatapannya menajam sepersekian detik, menghujam keterdiaman Kyuhyun sebelum berbalik masuk. Suara hentakan jendela yang di tutup kasar menyadarkan Kyuhyun jika apa yang dikatakannya memang sangatlah tidak pantas.

Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan kalimat serendah itu kepada putra keluarga Lee. Keluarga terpandang dengan tingkat ekonomi tinggi seperti keluarganya. Tentu saja Sungmin begitu murka.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, tangannya tanpa sadar mengusap dada. Mencoba menetlarkan gemuruh rasa bersalah yang samar menghinggapi. Gelengan kepala mengiringi gumaman lirihnya.

"Bukan salahku. Salah sendiri menyulut emosiku. Bukan salahku, ya bukan salahku," rafal Kyuhyun ragu. Ia mendongak menatap jendela kamar Sungmin. Mengulum bibir bawah, sorot bersalah tampak berbayang semu di sepasang mata.

"Argh!" Kyuhyun mengacak kasar surai kecokelatannya. Perasaan ragu dan bersalah tarik-ulur membingungkan pikirannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Saatnya makan malam, nak!" teriakan ibunya dari balik pintu menyentak kesadaran Kyuhyun. Pria tampan itu kembali menghela napas berat sekilas, kemudian berbalik memasuki kamar.

"Ya Eomma," sahut Kyuhyun gamang sembari menutup jendela kamar. Orbs tajamnya kembali menatap jendela kamar Sungmin. Suara decakan frustasi mengiringi hempasan gorden biru tua, menutupi jendela.

~137~

Suara dentingan sendok, garpu yang saling beradu dengan piring menjadi melodi penghancur keheningan di sekitar meja makan. Heechul mengerutkan kening, menatap heran perilaku putra sematawayangnya yang sejak tadi hanya mengaduk abstrak makanannya.

"Kyunnie," sebut Heechul lembut yang menuai decakan malas sang empu nama. "Ck. Menjijikkan Eomma," ketus Kyuhyun. Heechul tersenyum samar. Berdehem sejenak sebelum memulai pertanyaan yang meresahkan hatinya.

"Kau ada masalah? Mengapa tidak menyantap makananmu? Kondisimu sedang terganggu atau masakanku yang tidak enak?" Hangeng tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan beruntun yang istrinya lemparkan untuk putra mereka.

Ia meraih punggung tangan Heechul lalu mengusapnya lembut. "Sayang, kau membuatnya bingung. Perlahan saja," tutur Hangeng kalem. Kyuhyun meraih gelas minumnya, meneguk setengahnya kemudian beralih meraih lap bibir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Eomma. Hanya kelelahan."

"Apa ada kaitannya dengan Sungmin?" kejar Heechul cepat begitu melihat Kyuhyun hendak beranjak dari kursi makan. Kyuhyun terdiam, sorot matanya berubah datar sekaligus terganggu.

"Tidak sama sekali, Eomma," jawab Kyuhyun enggan. Suara decit kursi yang di hempas ke belakang dengan dorongan sedikit kasar menelan kalimat Heechul. Wanita cantik bermata kucing itu menatap sendu punggung Kyuhyun yang berjalan menjauh.

Helaan napas terlontar dari celah bibirnya. "Kau lihat, Hannie. Sama sekali tidak ada perubahan." Jemari lentik memijat kening. Ia tampak tertekan. Hangeng tersenyum lembut, tangan kanan terulur mengusap mesra punggung Heechul.

"Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa akur," keluh Heechul putus asa.

"Tenanglah, suatu saat nanti mereka pasti akan berubah," kata Hangeng memberi semangat. Heechul mengerling, menatap ragu pada Hangeng. "Kau yakin?" Kening Heechul berkerut dalam. Bibir Hangeng tertarik membentuk senyuman menyakinkan.

"Ya, kita cukup menyaksikan perkembangan mereka saja," putus Hangeng sambil mengusap kening Heechul. Kepala Heechul mengangguk dua kali, ia terdiam mengamini perkataan suaminya.

~137~

Kyuhyun bergegas merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur setelah kembali ke kamar. Lengannya tertumpu di wajah, menutupi sepasang mata yang memanas karena kantuk. Perasaan bersalah merajam angannya disaat pejaman mata menggelapkan sekitar.

"Aish! Brengsek!" Kyuhyun melempar bantal ke lantai. Ia bangkit dari rebahan lalu mengacak frustasi surai cokelatnya. "Keluar! Keluar dari pikiranku bodoh! Keluar!" Kyuhyun memekik jengah, mungkin akan berteriak histeris bila itu kebiasaannya.

Tarikan napas dalam terdengar putus asa, ia mendongak menatap langit-langit kamar sambil menggumam. "Tenang Cho, tenang. Tenangkan dirimu. Kau tidak bersalah oke. Apa yang kau katakan benar?" rupanya Kyuhyun masih dihantui peristiwa di balkon tadi.

Alih-alih menenang, Kyuhyun justru semakin ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding kamar ketika maniknya tanpa sengaja beralih ke jendela kamar Sungmin.

"Dia belum tidur," gumam Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. Kyuhyun terkesima. Mengerjap dua kali meneliti kewarasan otaknya. "Ck. Memangnya apa urusanku." Kembali terpekik jengah sambil membanting tubuh ke ranjang.

"Lebih baik segera pergi tidur. Otakku mulai tidak waras," risau Kyuhyun dalam balutan selimut tebal yang membungkus rapat tubuh jakungnya sampai puncak kepala.

~137~

Sungmin menghentikan guratan pena di kertas putih bergaris itu. Pikirannya melayang dengan pandangan jemu. Sorot mata itu tiba-tiba menajam. "Dasar Cho Kyuhyun brengsek! Aku tidak akan pernah mengampunimu! Dasar bermulut besar! Berani sekali melontarkan kalimat sekeji itu!"

Genggaman penanya mengerat, nyaris patah jika suara ketukan di balik pintu kamarnya tak menginterupsi fokusnya. "Ya," sapa Sungmin.

"Ini Eomma, sayang."

"Ya, Eomma masuklah. Pintu tidak terkunci." Sungmin kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Kenop pintu berputar, terdorong ke belakang menampakkan seulas wanita cantik berlesung pipit.

Melangkah mendekat dengan satu nampan di tangan kanan. "Tugasnya begitu banyak, heum?" Leeteuk mengusap belakang kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin menghela napas panjang, tiba-tiba merundukkan kepala diantara lengan yang menyilang di meja. "Ya Eomma, lelah sekali," keluh Sungmin setengah merengek. Leeteuk terkekeh pelan, jemari lentiknya beralih memijat bahu sang putra.

"Ya, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, sayang. Ini makan dulu. Kau sudah melewatkan jam makan malam demi tugas itu. Istirahatlah sejenak," nasehat Leeteuk.

Sungmin mengerang. Mengulurkan tangan ke atas sembari merenggangkan punggung. Iris kembarnya menatap sendu tumpukan kertas di meja. "Aku harus mengumpulkan tugas ini 2 hari lagi, Eomma. Aish. Bagaimana ini? Setengah dari tugas ini tidak bisa aku selesaikan," rengek Sungmin frustasi.

Jemari lentiknya mengerat surai blondenya, hendak mencabuti helaian halusnya. Leeteuk meringis iba menatap kepenatan sang putra. "Sayang, kau melupakan keberadaan Kyuhyun, heun. Mengapa tidak meminta tolong kepadanya?"

"Apa!" Sungmin tersentak. Begitu dengan Leeteuk. Ia pun terkejut ketika mendengar teriakan Sungmin. "Minnie, sudah malam sayang. Jangan berteriak," tegas Leeteuk sambil mengusap dada.

Kelopak mata Sungmin mengerjap dua kali. "Maafkan aku, Eomma. Aku terkejut saat Eomma menyebut nama Kyuhyun." Leeteuk mengerutkan kening bingung. "Kenapa terkejut? Bukan_."

"Ayolah Eomma. Jangan membawa nama sial itu ke dalam masalahku. Aku tidak sudi meminta pertolongan pria angkuh itu. Cih." Sungmin berdecih. Bibirnya terpout, menahan gemuruh emosi yang menyelubungi dada.

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepala. Helaan panjang mengiringi usapan lembut di puncak kepala Sungmin. "Sayang, tidakkah kau terlihat sama dengan Kyuhyun."

"Eomma..." sentak Sungmin tidak terima. Leeteuk tersenyum. "Tentu saja kau tampak sama seperti Kyuhyun jika berperilaku seperti ini. Saling membenci, tidak ada yang mau mengalah, berpegang pada keegoisan masing-masing. Lantas, apa perbedaan kalian berdua?"

"Eomma, aku hanya ingin melindungi harga diriku. Bila aku mengalah atau meminta maaf kepadanya. Dia pasti akan menertawakanku dan semakin menindas diriku. Ayolah, Eomma. Kau memang tidak pernah mengetahui tabiat murninya."

Sungmin mengembungkan pipi kesal sembari menusuk-nusuk acak kertas bergarisnya. Bagaimana bisa ibunya menyamakan dirinya dengan si bajingan tengil itu. Tentu saja mereka berbeda. Dirinya tidaklah se-brengsek Kyuhyun. Apa ibunya tidak sadar dalam berucap? Bukankah ibunya telah memahami tabiatnya. Sampai matipun ia tidak akan terima bila disangkut pautkan dengan serigala tengik itu.

"Oke, oke kalian berbeda. Tapi, hendaklah bertanya kepada Kyuhyun bila kau mempunyai kesulitan. Bukankah orang tua Kyuhyun berteman baik dengan Eomma dan Appamu. Jadi, tidak masalah."

"Eomma, jurusan kami berbeda. Sudahlah, jangan membahas dia lagi di depanku," ketus Sungmin semakin jengah. Leeteuk menekan kening, ia sudah kehabisan cara dalam membujuk putranya untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

"Baiklah. Baiklah, Eomma pergi. Habiskan makananmu, sayang. Dan jangan begadang, mengerti."

"Ya Eomma."

Sungmin menghempas kasar penanya disaat suara pintu tertutup menyapa gendang telinga. Ia mengusap wajah kemudian menangkupnya. Memekik tertahan, mencoba mengeluarkan segala perasaan kesalnya.

"Sialan! Kenapa rumah kami harus berdampingan dengan rumahnya dan kenapa pula kedua orang tua kami bersahabat baik. Brengsek!" Kaki Sungmin menghentak acak lantai kamar mencoba meluruhkan seluruh kekesalan hatinya. Sungguh, malam ini ia begitu kesal, sangat kesal.

~137~

Suara kicauan burung menyemarakan cerahnya pagi hari ini. Sinar matahari yang tidak begitu terik mengembangkan senyuman Sungmin. Hatinya menghangat menatap birunya langit di atas, tangannya terulur ke atas dengan telapak tangan yang terbuka. Menghalangi sinar mentari, membuat bayangan telapak tangan di wajah.

Lagi, seulas senyum tulus terpahat di wajah manisnya. Pagi ini suasana hati Sungmin tampak rindang, hangat, bersahaja. Seakan melupakan kekesalan yang menumpuk tadi malam. Langkah kakinya tertapak ringan, menggilas trotoar.

"Hah, indahnya." Sungmin menghirup napas dalam, menilik harumnya bebauan bunga yang terbiaskan embun.

Senandung lirih kemudian menyeruak keluar bersama alunan musik RnB yang teralun indah dari sepasang earphone merah jambunya.

Keindahan yang terbayang mata sekejap lenyap ketika suara nyaring dua orang mengaburkan alunan RnB dari bibir earphone. Sungmin memejamkan mata, menghela napas maklum lantas menghentikan langkah. Tampak dua orang berlari heboh menghampiri dirinya.

"Hyung!" teriakan mereka semakin histeris, menyebabkan keheningan di sekitar. Para pejalan kaki sontak menoleh, mengerutkan kening merasa terganggu. Sungmin melepaskan earphonenya, ia membungkuk meminta maaf sembari tersenyum kecut.

Bruk.

Tubuh Sungmin terhuyung ke belakang beberapa tapak. "Tidak bisakah kalian bertingkah normal," sembur Sungmin jengkel. Dua pasang pemuda heboh itu mendongak, menyengir sejenak lalu menggeleng kompak.

"Tidak bisa!" sahut mereka enteng. Sungmin terpongo, merasa takjub dengan keahlian dirinya dalam memilih teman bermain. "Sebenarnya kalian ini terbuat dari apa? Ya Tuhan." Sungmin berseru frustasi.

Mereka terkekeh, roman wajah Sungmin tampak lucu bagi mereka. "Kau imut sekali, hyungie." Kagum salah satu dari mereka, keluar dari topik keluhan Sungmin. Sungmin menekan kening sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Sudahlah, dimana kekasih kalian. Sebaiknya kalian bersama kekasih kalian, jangan mengacaukan pagi indahku."

"Mereka di kantin, hyungie. Kau ingin pergi kesana. Mari sarapan bersama?" tawar si pria mungil antusias.

Sungmin mengusap tengkuk, jemari lentiknya menyusuri tali ransel. "Tidak. Terima kasih Ryeowookie. Aku sudah sarapan tadi," sanggah Sungmin. Rupanya pria manis itu berniat kabur dari dua cengkraman sahabatnya.

Namun miris, sepasang lengannya dengan cepat tercekal dua sosok labil itu. Mereka lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Yaakkk...Kim Ryeowook, Lee Hyuk jae. Lepaskan aku!" ronta Sungmin yang dianggap angin lalu oleh Ryeowook dan Hyuk jae yang lebih sering dipanggil dengan Eunhyuk itu.

"Aku bukan seorang tahanan. Kenapa kalian memperlakukanku seperti ini?!" protes Sungmin rusuh. Eunhyuk berdecak, menghiraukan tata kesopanan sejenak. Ia dengan labilnya menjitak kepala Sungmin. "Sst. Maka dari itu tenanglah, hyung. Supaya kami dapat memperlakukanmu layaknya manusia."

"Apa! Jadi kalian pikir ini cara memperlakukan seekor binatang begitu." Teriak Sungmin kaget, menggemparkan lorong kampus. Beberapa mahasiswa yang tak sengaja sejalan maupun bersimpangan dengan mereka mendadak sibuk menutup telinga.

"Aih. Telingaku berdenging," desau yeowook mengindahkan omelan Sungmin. Sungmin mengerjap. "Yaakkk..."

"Kita sampai." Interupsi Eunhyuk sembari melepaskan cekalan tangannya dari lengan Sungmin. Sungmin mendengus jengkel, ia bergegas berbalik hendak melarikan diri. Tetapi, sekali lagi dirinya kalah cepat.

"Lepas Wook-ah," desis Sungmin tak sabar. Jemarinya bergerak cepat merenggangkan cekalan Ryeowook. Ryeowook menyipitkan mata, mengerling sekilas ke arah meja di sudut kantin, kemudian mengangguk paham.

"Ada kami, hyung. Kenapa begitu cemas?" bujuk Ryeowook. Sungmin menggeleng, sorot matanya menggelap. "Aku tidak sudi bertemu dengannya." Kekeuh Sungmin.

Hela napas bersahutan dari celah bibir Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. "Sampai kapan kalian terus begini. Bukankah kalian bertetangga. Aku dengar, kedua orang tua kalian juga bersahabat baik."

"Tidak dengan kami. Sampai kapanpun itu."

"Kau yakin, hyung?" Pergerakan jemari Sungmin terhenti. Menolehkan kepala, menatap Eunhyuk. "Apa maksudmu?"

Eunhyuk memiringkan kepala, sepasang alisnya terangkat. "Perasaan benci dan cinta itu beda tipis, hyungie. Kau yakin dapat membedakannya?" Sungmin menghentak cekalan tangan Ryeowook. Roman wajahnya mendatar.

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." Sungmin menoleh, menatap sudut kantin sejenak. "Dia tidak ditakdirkan untukku. Begitupun dengan dirinya. Sampai kapanpun perasaan kami hanya sebatas saling membenci."

Sungmin berbalik, melangkah cepat keluar dari kantin. Menghiraukan tatapan lekat Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook pada punggungnya. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook mengalihkan pandang, saling menatap lantas menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau yakin dengan perkataannya, Hyukkie?" Eunhyuk tersenyum simpul. "Tidak. Meski masih samar, sorot itu mulai tampak." Ryeowook mengalihkan pandang, menilik bayangan Sungmin. "Aku belum melihatnya."

"Ya, memang masih jauh." Eunhyuk merangkul bahu Ryeowook. Mereka saling berbisik pelan sebelum tertawa bersama.

~137~

Donghae mengalihkan pandang, menatap Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi berkutat dengan benda portablenya. "Kalian tidak berniat melangkah lebih dekat?" tanya Donghae ambigu. Yesung mengerling Donghae sambil mengerutkan kening, sementara Kyuhyun tetap menyibukkan diri dengan pspnya.

Donghae menumpu dagu. "Aku sekilas melihat Sungmin diambang pintu kantin bersama Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk. Tapi, kemudian ia beringsut pergi." Bibir Yesung membulat, ia kemudian mengangguk paham.

Pergerakan jemari Kyuhyun sekilas berhenti. Hanya sepersekian detik, Yesung dan Donghae tidak sempat menilik perubahannya. "Kau tidak berniat merubahnya, Kyu." Kini giliran Yesung yang melontarkan pertanyaan ambigu.

"Merubah apa?" balas Kyuhyun berpura tidak tahu. Sengaja ia lakukan, tentu. Sebab ia begitu bosan dengan topik pembicaraan ini.

"Aku yakin kau mampu mengartikan pertanyaanku Tuan Cho."

"Bukan urusan kalian." Kyuhyun mematikan pspnya. Ia menghentak benda hitam itu ke meja. Donghae berdecak, sementara Yesung mengetuk meja pelan. "Benci dan cinta itu beda tipis. Kau yakin mampu membedakan perasaan itu?" kejar Yesung.

Kyuhyun bungkam beberapa detik. Sorot tajamnya memaku wajah Yesung. "Aku bukan homo," balas Kyuhyun singkat sambil bangkit dari kursi. Donghae tersenyum samar mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Ia memainkan sedotan minumannya.

"Sekarang. Bagaimana dengan nanti?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, tanpa menoleh ia berucap tegas. "Sekarang ataupun nanti sama saja. Tidak akan ada perubahan." Langkah tegas Kyuhyun melebarkan senyuman mereka.

Yesung dan Donghae menggeleng pelan. Mereka terkekeh ringan. "Bagaimana menurutmu, hyung?" Yesung menyandarkan punggung ke badan kursi. "Mulai terlihat meski samar."

Donghae meminum minumannya. "Benarkah? Aku tidak melihatnya."

Lengan Yesung terulur, merangkul bahu Donghae. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

~137~

Kyuhyun melangkah santai, setapak demi setapak menggilas lantai koridor kampus. Menghiraukan pekikan kagum dari sepasang mata wanita yang menatap dirinya. Kyuhyun sedang malas bermain, orbs tajamnya hanya melirik tak minat.

Seorang wanita muda berpakaian minim menghadang langkahnya, Kyuhyun bungkam. Menatap dalam diam gelagat aneh wanita itu. "Kyuhyun oppa. Nanti malam kau ada keperluan. Heum, kedua orang tuaku_."

"Aku sedang malas. Cari lelaki lain." Potong Kyuhyun cepat lalu kembali melanjutkan kaisan langkahnya, menghiraukan sang wanita yang tengah bermuram durja di belakang tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun akui dia memang brengsek, senang sekali bergonta ganti pasangan dan bermain seks bebas. Menghiraukan ajaran keluarganya, Kyuhyun sudah melenceng jauh. Menggemari sebuah balap liar tidaklah begitu buruk dibanding seks bebas.

Namun entah mengapa Kyuhyun mengacuhkannya. Selama wanita yang ia kencani bungkam dan tak menuntut apapun terlebih mencolek harga diri keluarganya. Kyuhyun tak mempermasalahkan itu semua. Dan wanita berpakaian minim yang tadi menghadang jalannya ialah salah satu dari sekian puluh teman kencannya.

Seorang primadona di Universitas ini. Park Boram, nama wanita tersebut. Tersohor dengan wajah barbienya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah, mengerutkan kening. Merasa heran dengan gairah masa mudanya. Mengapa hari ini seolah menguap begitu saja? Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Memang sejak tadi malam, otaknya sedikit bergeser. Begitu kesimpulannya.

"Kau pikir, kau akan terlihat tangguh dengan memperlakukan temanmu seperti ini, hah!" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang, teriakan seseorang di ujung koridor terdengar familiar di telinga.

"Sungmin," gumam Kyuhyun ragu sambil menyipitkan mata. Gerombolan mahasiswa memenuhi lingkaran tersebut. Ia melangkah mendekat. Menghentikan tepakan langkahnya begitu mampu menatap sang pemilik mantel merah tua itu.

Tatapan Kyuhyun beralih ke bawah. Tampak seorang pria nerd merunduk takut di belakang Sungmin dengan posisi bersimpuh. Pergelangan kakinya berdarah, luka lebam tak pelak dari wajah putihnya. Kemeja cokelat mudanya tampak kusut dengan beberapa kancing kemeja yang tak lagi berada di tempat.

Tiga berandalan mahasiswa berdiri angkuh di depan Sungmin. Menilik tubuh Sungmin dengan pandangan menjijikkan. Salah satu dari mereka menyeringai.

"Hey, manis. Kami hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran. Mengapa kau begitu murka, eoh? Kau kekasihnya? Oh, sayang sekali. Kau terlalu indah untuk pria semacam itu."

"Jaga pergerakan tanganmu, Tuan," tukas Sungmin usai menampik tangan pria di depannya yang hendak mencolek dagunya. "Siapa aku untuknya bukan urusanmu? Setidaknya aku masih memiliki hati nurani. Tidak mengacuhkan sekitar dengan berpura-pura tidak melihat." Sindir Sungmin tajam.

Gerombolan itu bergerak mundur, merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan Sungmin. "Kau tidak akan mendapatkan keuntungan apapun jika menolong pria nerd itu." Sungmin tersenyum, kepalanya menggeleng prihatin.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya." Sungmin memiringkan kepala, menaikkan salah satu alisnya kemudian meraih ponsel dari balik saku mantel. "Pergi dari sini dan jangan sekali-kali menyentuh tubuhnya seujung rambutpun. Jika kalian memaksa, aku tak akan segan mengeluarkan kalian dari kampus ini." Ancam Sungmin sambil mengarahkan layar ponselnya ke hadapan 3 berandalan itu.

Tiga pria itu mendecih kesal, hanya bisa terdiam di tempat tidak mampu berbuat jauh mengingat siapa lawan mereka saat ini. Sungmin adalah salah satu mahasiswa yang disegani di kampus ini selain Kyuhyun. Mereka semua tahu bagaimana keberhasilan Keluarga Lee begitu pula dengan Keluarga Cho. Maka tidak heran, bila tidak ada seorang pun yang berani berurusan dengan dua keluarga tersebut.

Serentak tiga berandalan itu beringsut pergi dari kerumunan. Sementara gerombolan mahasiswa pengais berita, sok ingin tahu berangsur-angsur menyurut. Sungmin menghela napas panjang, mengembalikan ponselnya ke dalam saku mantel lalu berjongkok menyamakan tinggi badannya pada si pria nerd.

"Kau baik-baik saja." Mata Sungmin beralih ke pergelangan kaki si pria nerd. "Kau bisa berdiri? Aku akan membantumu pergi ke ruang kesehatan." Sungmin mengulurkan tangan. Pria itu terkesiap, tubuhnya bergetar gugup menerima kebaikan Sungmin.

"Aku baik-baik saja_," lirihnya. "_terima kasih. Aku bisa pergi seorang diri ke ruang kesehatan," lanjutnya. Sungmin menggeleng, tiba-tiba ia merengkuh punggung si pria nerd, membantunya berdiri. "Jangan memaksakan diri. Aku akan membantumu."

"Tidak. Aku sudah cukup merepotkanmu, Sungmin. Aku_."

"Aku merasa tidak direpotkan." Seulas senyum menenangkan membungkam bibir si pria nerd. Pria itu merunduk, menyembunyikan debar jantungnya. "Kim Seok Jin.." gumamnya.

Sungmin mengerjap, merasa mendengar sesuatu namun ia tak mampu menangkap suara tersebut. "Ya."

Seok Jin tersenyum. "Seok Jin. Namaku Kim Seok Jin." Bibir Sungmin membulat, kepalanya mengangguk dua kali. "Ya, senang bertemu denganmu Seok Jin. Semoga menjadi teman baik," kata Sungmin ceria. Lekuk lebar menaungi wajah manis Sungmin.

Seok Jin terkesima, bibirnya tertarik lembut. Ia menggumam takjub dalam hati akan keindahan pria manis disampingnya ini. Mereka melangkah beriringan, mengindahkan keberadaan seseorang yang sejak tadi terbungkam menatap mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun tetap membisu, bahkan disaat tubuh Sungmin dan Seok Jin hilang di kelokan koridor. Kyuhyun tetap pada posisinya.

' _Benci dan cinta itu beda tipis. Kau yakin mampu membedakan perasaan itu?'_

Perkataan Yesung tiba-tiba menyentak kebisuan Kyuhyun. Pria tampan itu memejamkan mata. Seulas senyum tolol terukir di sudut bibir. "Bodoh," tekan Kyuhyun. "Bodoh." Kalimat yang sama.

Kyuhyun berbalik, menatap kelokan koridor yang menelan tubuh Sungmin bersama si pria nerd. "Tidak akan. Aku bukan seorang homo. Tidak akan."

~137~

Sungmin menatap iritasi lembaran tugasnya yang belum sepenuhnya terselesaikan. Kepalanya menoleh, beralih menatap gamang gerbang besar di depan mata. Besok adalah deadline dari tugas-tugas ini, secara logika tugas ini harus terselesaikan malam ini juga.

"Apa saran Eomma perlu aku realisasikan?" Sungmin meneguk ludah tak yakin.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan harga diriku jika aku merealisasikan saran Eomma." Tangan Sungmin terulur, menggaruk puncak kepala yang terasa tidak gatal sama sekali. Salah satu sikap alaminya bila tengah dirundung perasaan bingung."Tetapi, jika aku tidak merealisasikan saran Eomma. Bagaimana dengan nasib tugas-tugasku ini?"

Sungmin meremas erat tiap sisi kertas tugasnya, berniat merobeknya menjadi dua bagian. Sungguh, kini hatinya tengah dirundung perasaan dilema sebab tugas-tugas sial ini. Oh Tuhan, mengapa dosen tersayangnya itu memberikan tugas sekeji ini dan mengapa gugusan otaknya tak sejernih Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak bermaksud memuja Kyuhyun. Ia berbicara fakta. Kyuhyun memang briliant, di usia ke 19 ia mampu menginjakkan kaki di semester 6. Sementara dirinya di usia ke 20 hanya mampu bergerak di semester 5. Tidakkah itu tampak menyedihkan.

Sungmin mengulum bibir bawah sambil menunduk menatap tepakan langkah yang memberat. Setiap satu langkah bagaikan menyeret tiga beton sekaligus. Berat sekali. Hela panjang menyelinap dari celah bibir begitu tangan Sungmin mampu menyentuh gerbang mansion Kyuhyun.

Seorang satpam bertubuh gembul keluar dari celah gerbang yang terbuka sedikit. "Selamat malam, Jung Ahjussi," sapa Sungmin ramah.

"Oh, Tuan muda Lee, sedang mencari Tuan muda Cho?" tanya satpam Jung tak kalah ramah. Mereka memang cukup dekat, sifat dasar Sungmin yang senang sekali tersenyum ramah kepada setiap pasang mata yang terpandang, menyebabkan siapapun mudah dekat dengannya.

Sungmin mengangguk satu kali. "Ya, Kyuhyun berada di dalam, Jung Ahjussi."

"Ya, Tuan muda Cho tengah berada di dalam. Silakan masuk Tuan muda Lee." Satpam Jung menguak gerbang mansion mewah itu sedikit lebar. Sungmin kembali mengulas senyum ramah. "Terima kasih Jung Ahjussi." Sungmin membungkukkan badan sekilas. Satpam Jung tersenyum, ia menggeleng pelan mengagumi kesopanan pria manis itu.

Meski tumbuh dan berkembang di tengah kemewahan tak membentuk sikap buruk pada dirinya. Rupanya Leeteuk dan Kangin berhasil mendidik tabiat putra tunggalnya itu.

Sungmin melangkah tenang, setapak demi setapak dengan perasaan terombang-ambing. Ia masih dilema, lembaran kertas menumpuk di depan dada. Sungmin merengkuhnya dengan erat, menjadi pegangan keraguan hatinya. Tegukan ludah terdengar jelas, jemari Sungmin bergetar. Merayap pelan menyentuh bel pintu.

Satu kali menekan, tidak ada suara yang menyahut. Dua kali menekan, tetap tidak ada suara yang menyahut. Sungmin mulai bimbang, mencoba menekan yang ketiga. Tetap sama, tidak ada satupun suara yang menyahut. _'Apa lebih baik aku pulang saja? Tidak ada sahutan apapun di dalam,'_ gumam Sungmin lega.

Persetan dengan tugas-tugasnya yang terpenting saat ini Kyuhyun tidak sedang di rumah. Jadi, ia tidak perlu menghadapi pemuda arogan itu malam ini. Roman wajah Sungmin berubah cerah, seolah beban yang menggelayuti sepasang bahunya terangkat. Tampak ringan.

Namun, tampaknya angan-angan kesenangan Sungmin harus segera melebur saat dirinya mendapati pergerakan pintu mahoni berbalutkan cat putih itu. Sedetik kemudian, tampaklah seorang pria muda yang kehadirannya begitu dikutuk oleh Sungmin. Sungmin termangu kaku, umpatan serta sumpah serapah bersahutan di dalam hati.

Sementara Sungmin disibukkan dengan umpatan dan sumpah serapahnya, Kyuhyun menyandarkan bahu pada pintu sambil menyilangkan lengan di dada. Menatap Sungmin datar dengan pandangan mencemooh. Sungmin mendesis, bersumpah ingin menarik paksa dua pasang bola mata menyebalkan itu.

"Ada apa? Ingin mengacau, hn," simpul Kyuhyun sekena hatinya. Sungmin menggigit ujung lidah, menahan buncahan emosi. Kibaran lembaran kertas melayang di wajah Kyuhyun, menghalangi pandangannya dari wajah Sungmin.

"Tolong berhentilah berprasangka buruk kepadaku. Ini, aku datang kemari hanya untuk tugas sial ini!" ketus Sungmin sembari mengembungkan pipi.

Tangan Kyuhyun terulur menampik kibaran kertas di wajahnya. "Aku sibuk. Pulanglah." Usir Kyuhyun tak berperasaan. Sungmin menahan napas, hela napas panjang mengiringi pejaman matanya sebelum menghentak langkah menyerobot masuk, mengindahkan geraman Kyuhyun yang terdorong ke belakang nyaris terjungkal karena hempasan tubuhnya.

"Brengsek. Berani sekali kau masuk ke dalam tanpa permisi!" umpat Kyuhyun yang dianggap angin lalu oleh Sungmin. Sungmin menggerutu dalam hati, melangkah rusuh menuju ruang tamu.

Daripada harga dirinya terinjak sebab terlempar keluar dari mansion keluarga Cho, lebih baik ia memaksa masuk. Begitu gerutuan Sungmin menghiraukan tepakan langkah tergesa dari arah belakang.

Grep.

Kyuhyun mendapatkan pergelangan tangan Sungmin, menghentikan kaisan kaki Sungmin. Orbs tajam itu menyorot datar, namun berlomba dengan semu emosi.

"Kau siapa, heum?! Seolah tidak mempunyai beban, menyerobot masuk sekehendak hati tanpa permisi! Inikah moral yang selalu kau junjung tinggi," sindir Kyuhyun di akhir kalimat.

Sungmin menghentak tangan Kyuhyun hingga terlepas paksa. Guratan merah terpahat samar diselingkar tangan. "Kau berkata moral dihadapanku, tetapi ucapanmu bagaikan perasan jeruk nipis di selaras luka. Cih!"

Sungmin meraih ponsel disaku celana. Menyibukkan diri dengan ponsel, menghindahkan geraman Kyuhyun yang seolah ingin menerkam Sungmin dan meremukkan tubuh yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Ck. Kau_."

Kyuhyun menelan cercaannya begitu layar ponsel Sungmin menyapa sepasang mata. Kening berkerut kemudian merampas ponsel Sungmin dengan kasar. "Shit." Kyuhyun mengumpat, ia melempar ponsel Sungmin ke sofa lalu mengacak surai jengah.

Sementara Sungmin hanya mampu menatap kosong ponselnya yang mendarat apik di sofa. Iris foxy beralih ke lantai marmer yang terlapiskan karpet beludru. Hela napas panjang mengiringi usapan dada begitu mendapati situasi aman untuk pendaratan ponselnya yang dengan tingkah labilnya Kyuhyun melempar ponsel milik orang lain ke sembarang arah.

Sungmin melangkah menuju sofa lalu meraih ponselnya yang sempat melayang bebas ke sofa, kemudian turut menyamankan pantat disana. Jemari tangan Sungmin bergerak pelan mengusap tubuh ponselnya.

"Beruntung kau mendarat di tempat yang tepat, sayang. Jika tidak aku pastikan akan bergegas menendang pantat si pria bar-bar itu malam ini juga," gerutu Sungmin dengan nada suara yang sengaja ia keraskan.

Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang, menatap Sungmin dalam sorot jengah begitu gerutuan Sungmin tertangkap indera pendengarnya. "Dasar bodoh! Lekas kerjakan tugasmu, jangan malah menggerutu tidak jelas seperti itu. Shit."

Kyuhyun mengumpat sembari merutuki tingkah ibunya yang dengan santainya mengirimkan sebuah pesan kepada Sungmin untuk meminta bantuan kepadanya. Oh, sungguh ia semakin mencintai Heechul sebab kelakuan semena-mena ibunya itu. Ingatkan kepada dirinya untuk memberikan hadiah kepada ibunya saat Heechul pulang nanti.

Sebuah penghargaan bagi Heechul Karena telah sukses mengacaukan malam pertandingannya dengan para musuh di benda portabelnya. Ya, malam ini Kyuhyun memang berniat menghabiskan malamnya dengan menamatkan salah satu game baru pemberian dari salah satu teman balap liarnya sekaligus rival bermain gamenya, Shim Changmin.

Dan ternyata harus kandas sesaat saat mendapati Sungmin mengetuk pintu mansion miliknya dengan beberapa kertas sial yang menumpuk disepasang lengan itu. Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang lalu menggerakkan tangan mengusap wajah.

Sungmin mengerjap dua kali menatap roman wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak begitu tertekan. Seulas kekehan tersembunyi menggelitik perutnya, ia tahu. Kyuhyun mungkin begitu frustasi dengan pesan yang ibunya kirimkan di ponselnya tadi.

Sungmin mengulum bibir bawah, ia meletakkan tumpukan kertas ke meja kemudian merendahkan tubuh ke karpet beludru sambil bertopang dagu, masih menikmati ruaman wajah kusut Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lihat?! Cepat selesaikan tugasmu dan pergi dari sini!" untai Kyuhyun tajam yang sama sekali tak menyentak posisi Sungmin dari tempatnya. Seolah telah bebal dengan segala macam bentuk umpatan Kyuhyun kepada dirinya, Sungmin tampak tenang.

Menganggap angin lalu gertakan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana aku bisa segera menyelesaikan tugasku bila kau terus meratapi nasib disana? Bukankah aku datang kemari ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk menjelaskan tugas ini."

Sungmin menunjuk kertas-kertasnya. Sementara Kyuhyun semakin kesal, dengan perasaan enggan ia berderap menghampiri Sungmin lantas meraih salah satu kertas tugas itu dengan gerakan kasar.

"Aku semakin mencurigaimu, Sungmin. Bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke dalam Institut itu dengan otak standart seperti ini?" cemooh Kyuhyun yang seketika mengguratkan perasaan kesal di hati.

"Yakk…apa maksudmu?! Jangan meledekku."

Kyuhyun mengindahkan teriakan kesal Sungmin, ia mengembalikan kertas itu ke meja beriringan dengan tubuh yang turut menyentuh karpet beludru. Kyuhyun serentak meraih pena yang tergenggam di tangan Sungmin dengan gerakan yang tidak bisa dibilang manis.

"Hanya soal seperti ini kau sudah kesulitan. Bukankah hal ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjadi bukti bila otakmu jauh dari kata layak." Untaian kalimat Kyuhyun semakin menyulut amarahnya. Oke, dirinya akan bergegas menarik ungkapan bebal akan perkataan pedas Kyuhyun.

Nyatanya dirinya memang belum cukup bebal menerima rajutan pedas dari lidah tajam Kyuhyun. "Cho Kyuhyun! Sekali lagi kau mengataiku. Aku tidak akan segan menebas kepalamu!" ancam Sungmin yang direspon dengan hendikan bahu acuh.

"Silakan saja, honey. Aku justru begitu menantikannya,"

"Kyaaaa….Cho pabbo!" teriak Sungmin frustasi sambil menggebrak meja sekuat mungkin kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun, melangkah ke dapur hendak mencari air minum. Hatinya panas, kepalanya seakan ingin meledak bila ia tidak bergegas kabur dari Kyuhyun dan menenangkan diri.

Sungguh berdebat dengan Kyuhyun memang selalu sukses membuat tubuhnya panas, bergairah akan emosi yang sesungguhnya begitu ia hindari kehadirannya sebab mencemaskan ruaman darah tinggi dan penuaan dini. Oh, Sungmin adalah termasuk pria yang cukup peduli dan sangat mempedulikan penampilannya.

Dan dirinya tidak akan menghendaki penuaan dini pada dirinya sebab kelakuan sial Kyuhyun. Terlebih bila sampai terjangkit darah tinggi. Ya, bila hal tersebut sampai terjadi. Sungmin berjanji akan segera mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke peristirahatan terakhirnya.

Sungmin berderap ke sisi meja pantry, meraih gelas minum usai menguak pintu lemari es. Menuangkan isi botol besar yang tergenggam di tangan kanan ke gelas, tanpa menutup botol tersebut Sungmin lebih dulu bergerak meraih gelas minumnya dan meneguk isinya dengan rakus mengindahkan kekehan menyebalkan Kyuhyun yang samar-samar terdengar sampai dapur.

Suara langkah kaki mendekat menyelubungi telinga Sungmin saat dirinya tengah menyibukkan diri menutup botol air minum itu. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba meraih botol besar yang masih berada di naungan tangan Sungmin setelah berhasil mendekat ke meja pantry, menyandarkan pinggulnya ke bibir meja pantry sembari menyorot datar wajah Sungmin.

"Kau bisa memasak?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memutar penutup botol. Seolah lupa dengan kejadian menyebalkan beberapa waktu lalu, kepala Sungmin tanpa sadar mengangguk polos. "Masakkan sesuatu untukku." Perintah Kyuhyun arogan sebelum meneguk isi dari botol tersebut.

Sungmin terpongo, sepasang bola matanya melebar dengan kerjapan samar. "What?! Aku tidak salah dengar. Kau memerintahku?" Jari telunjuk Sungmin menunjuk hidungnya sendiri dengan raut wajah yang menuai decakan kesal dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak suka mengulangi sebuah kalimat yang sudah terlontar,"

"Yakkk! Dasar bodoh! Memangnya aku salah satu maidmu, apa?! Memerintahku dengan nada menyebalkan itu!" damprat Sungmin tidak terima setelah menyadari perkataan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, ia menyilangkan tangan ke dada.

"Bukankah kita impas. Kau meminta bantuanku untuk menjelaskan tugas sial itu dan sekarang giliranku untuk meminta bantuanmu. Anggap saja sebagai bayaran dari kemurahan hatiku yang bersedia membantumu,"

"Cih, kemurahan hati kau bilang," dengus Sungmin sambil melangkah ke lemari es. Hendak meneliti bahan makanan yang bisa ia olah.

Meski masih dalam keadaan dongkol setengah mati, Sungmin memutuskan untuk menerima perintah Kyuhyun yang diasumsikan sebagai bayaran atas 'kemurahan hati' seorang Cho Kyuhyun kepada dirinya.

"Aku tidak suka sayur," sergah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba begitu tangan Sungmin meraih brokoli. Sungmin menoleh menatap Kyuhyun. "Oh, rupanya ini dia penyebab pucatnya kulitmu yang tampak seperti vampire. Kau manusia anti sayur. Aneh sekali padahal sayur adalah salah satu bahan makanan yang begitu penting_,"

"Lekas memasak. Dan berhenti mengoceh. Aku bukanlah manusia yang buta akan ilmu."

Sungmin sontak menghentak pintu lemari dengan gerakan cukup keras. Bibirnya bergerak, mendumel kesal atas sikap Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi seolah selalu memojokkan dirinya. "Argh!" teriak Sungmin pada akhirnya disaat rasa kesalnya menumpuk di ubun-ubun.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang, menyembunyikan senyumnya yang terulas tanpa sadar sebab tingkah Sungmin yang entah mengapa berhasil menggelitik perutnya. Baginya mendapati Sungmin dalam keadaan menahan amarah seperti itu adalah suatu hal yang menarik.

Keheningan kemudian menyelimuti keberadaan mereka. Hanya suara kesibukan Sungmin yang menjadi lagu pengacau kesenyapan dapur. Sungmin menyibukkan diri dengan masakannya, sementara Kyuhyun terduduk di meja makan sembari berkencan dengan benda portabelnya.

Selang beberapa menit sepiring tumis bulgogi jamur kancing dan sepiring gyeran mari (telur gulung) memenuhi meja makan mansion Keluarga Cho. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah, menilik masakan cantik hasil dari tangan Sungmin yang telah tersaji dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun kemudian mematikan PSP lalu bertopang dagu menatap Sungmin usai meneliti masakan sang pria cantik. "Aku semakin mencurigai gendermu, Sungmin."

Brak.

Sungmin menggebrak meja makan. Sorot foxy tajam dengan sebaris rona merah di pipi akibat dari luapan amarah yang kembali tersulut, berbayang disepasang mata Kyuhyun. "Aku pikir kau akan jauh lebih tampan bila dapat mengontrol desakan untaian brengsekmu itu, Kyuhyun," sengat Sungmin datar sebelum melenggang pergi kembali ke ruang tamu mengambil kertas tugas-tugasnya yang telah terbaluti dengan coretan tangan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam menatap kertas tugasnya, setitik perasaan decak kagum menaungi hatinya begitu mendapati kecerdasan Kyuhyun yang terbukti disepanjang runtutan tugasnya. Sungmin akui, Kyuhyun memang jenius dapat menyelami serentetan tugas yang menurut dirinya begitu menyakiti otak dalam sekali pandang.

Ia berdehem dua kali hendak menyadarkan diri dari kekaguman nistanya. Sungmin menggelengkan kepala tidak mengizinkan dirinya untuk terus berdecak kagum layaknya perawan labil yang tengah dalam masa pubertas. Suatu hal yang sangat mengancam harga dirinya, terlebih bila Kyuhyun mengetahui dirinya tengah melamun mengagumi kehebatan pria arogan itu. Ah, Sungmin akan langsung menenggelamkan dirinya ke Samudera Atlantik bila hal itu terjadi.

"Aku pulang. Terima kasih atas bantuannya," pamit Sungmin sembari menata lembaran kertas tugasnya ke lingkupan lengannya. "Kau tidak berniat kabur usai membubuhkan racun di dalam masakan ini, bukan," celetuk Kyuhyun yang kembali menuai dengusan jengah dari Sungmin.

"Brengsek. Buang saja semua makanan itu ke tong sampah!" teriak Sungmin frustasi kemudian berlalu dari ruang tamu. Mengumpat disepanjang langkah mengais lantai marmer mansion keluarga Cho dengan akhiran menghempas pintu utama keluarga Cho.

Menyisakan Kyuhyun dengan semua kekehan tertahannya. Kepalanya menggeleng dua kali. Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursi meja makan lalu berjalan ke dapur demi mengambil peralatan makannya. Tangan kiri menekan meja, sedang tangan kanan bergerak meraih masakan Sungmin hendak mencicipinya.

"Eoh." Kyuhyun tersentak sambil membungkam bibir dengan punggung tangan. Iris tajamnya sejenak berbinar kagum. "Dia benar-benar pandai memasak," gumam Kyuhyun tulus. Serentak Kyuhyun menarik kursi meja makan keluar dan bergegas mendudukinya. Memulai acara makan malamnya dengan seruan decak kagum yang terlontar spontan.

Kyuhyun menghiraukannya, toh Sungmin sudah lenyap dari mansionnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. "Ah, sungguh. Masakan ini benar-benar nikmat," puja Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana seorang pria menyebalkan semacam Sungmin mempunyai bakat memasak semenakjubkan ini. Tak salah dirinya memerintah Sungmin untuk masak tadi.

Dan tak terkira perintah main-mainnya berujung pada terkuaknya salah satu pesona Sungmin yang membuat dirinya kagum. Dan tetap saja, Kyuhyun masih berpura tidak terlanjur terjatuh ke dalam kekagumannya tersebut. Harga dirinya tidak akan mengizinkannya untuk berbuat bodoh seperti itu.

~137~

Pagi-pagi sekali mood Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah berubah kacau balau. Hela panjang, umpatan serta sumpah serapah senantiasa melagu disepanjang perjalanan mereka ke kampus. Bagaimana dua sepasang musuh itu tidak bersungut-sungut kesal disaat Sungmin yang hendak melakukan aktivitas rutinnya yaitu pergi ke kampus dengan berjalan kaki, sementara Kyuhyun tengah menyibukkan diri dengan motor besarnya harus terpaksa lenyap saat Heechul dan Leeteuk dengan kompak mengintruksi mereka untuk berangkat bersama.

Tentu saja mereka menolak dan memberontak dengan keras, bahkan Sungmin nyaris berlari terbirit-birit. Namun naas, kuasa Heechul dan Leeteuk tetaplah yang terkuat. Hingga pada akhirnya mereka terpaksa berangkat bersama dengan motor besar Kyuhyun.

"Aku pikir kau selalu berangkat ke kampus dengan berjalan kaki?" tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Sungmin yang sibuk menahan kertas tugas di dada yang terkoyak akibat lambaian angin sedikit memiringkan kepala, menatap sisi tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Iya, ada masalah?"

"Kau hendak berolahraga atau meremukkan tulang kaki," sahut Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Sungmin mengerjap dua kali, ia kemudian tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja aku tidak sebodoh itu dengan melewati jalan besar, Kyuhyun. Bisa-bisa aku pingsan di tengah jalan," ulas Sungmin yang menuai kerutan bingung di kening Kyuhyun.

"Lalu?"

"Aku menggunakan jalan alternatif. Jalan yang begitu indah. Banyak sekali pohon maple dan pohon ginkgo disepanjang jalan setapaknya. Dan terdapat pula hilir sungai yang begitu jernih. Ah, seharusnya aku kembali menapaki jalan itu lagi pagi ini," keluh Sungmin menyesal dengan bibir mengerucut sebal.

Kyuhyun terdiam merenungi mood swingnya yang mudah berubah. Kekesalan yang seolah membakar jiwa sebab tingkah semena-mena Heechul mendadak berangsur-angsur tenang. Seakan ia sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan atas tindakan Heechul dan Leeteuk yang menghendaki mereka untuk berangkat bersama.

Kyuhyun mengurangi kecepatan motornya saat memasuki gerbang kampusnya. "Kyuhyun berhenti disini," ujar Sungmin sambil menepuk punggung Kyuhyun yang terbaluti jaket kulit. Kyuhyun menghentikan laju motornya, Sungmin kemudian bergegas turun sembari membuka helm lalu menyerahkannya kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening mendapati tingkah Sungmin yang tampak terburu-buru. Tanpa sadar orbs tajam Kyuhyun melirik kearah samping tubuh Sungmin, spontan Kyuhyun meraih lengan Sungmin dan membawa tubuh yang tidak kurang tinggi darinya itu mendekat hingga menabrak dadanya saat sebuah mobil hitam nyaris menyapa sisi kiri tubuh Sungmin.

"Hati-hati, bodoh!" cerca Kyuhyun tanpa sadar sambil menilik wajah Sungmin dari balik helm hitamnya. Sungmin mengalihkan pandang, mata mereka bersibobrok. Sejuta sengatan tak kasat mata mencekat suara mereka. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terdiam, saling menenggelamkan diri pada balutan absurd tanpa menyadari sekat tubuh yang terhimpit pekat.

Serta pula tidak mengindahkan sepasang mata dibalik kaca mata lebar yang menilik keberadaan mereka dengan pandangan sedikit terganggu. Jemari tangan perlahan terangkat, mengusap lebam biru yang terukir di sudut bibir.

"Sungmin hyung..,"

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Enemy! My Love**_

 _ **~'KyuMin~'**_

 **Main Cast :**

Lee Sungmin (20th)

Cho Kyuhyun (19th)

 **Support Cast :**

Park Jung Soo or Leeteuk (GS) as Sungmin Mother (42th)

Kim Young Woon or Kangin as Sungmin Father (43th)

Kim Heechul (GS) as Kyuhyun Mother (41th)

Tan Hangeng or Hankyung as Kyuhyun Father (43th)

Lee Hyukjae or Eunhyuk (19th)

Lee Donghae (20th)

Kim Jong Hoon or Yesung (21th)

Kim Ryeowook (19th)

 **Other Cast :**

Kim Seok Jin (19 th) Member of BTS

Song Qian or Victoria Song (21th) Member of f(x)

Kim Kibum (21 th) Member of Super Junior

 **Disclaimer :** **Semua cast yang ada di dalam cerita milik Tuhan YME, Keluarga mereka dan diri mereka sendiri. Fanfic ini murni milik author. Tercetus karena kefrustasian Author akan utang FF yang bejibun #Apahubungannya! #Abaikan. Terima kasih.**

 **Genre :** Romance, Friendship, Little hurt(?), etc.

 **Theme :** School Life, M-Preg(?), Family, etc.

 **Rate :** Labil. Bisa berubah-ubah sesuai cerita *sigh*

 **Summary :** Terkadang sebuah ungkapan yang kita anggap terlalu tolol dan naif bisa menjadi kenyataan. Seperti halnya sebuah Cinta dan Benci. Konon katanya, Cinta dan Benci adalah suatu perasaan yang saling berkesinambungan. Berbeda tipis nyaris tidak terlihat serta dapat berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan tampaknya dua anak adam yang semula begitu mengutuki pernyataan naif itu, mulai termakan dengan penolakan mereka sendiri.

 **Warning :** **BL, M-Preg** **(?)** **, Alur Gaje, Cerita jelek tidak berstruktur, Judul gak nyambung, Tidak sesuai EYD, Membosankan, Typo(s), dll** **.**

 **PS : Backsong [Hey Ma J. BALVIN, PITBULL FEAT CAMILA CABELLO (Soundtracks of The Fate of The Furious)] [Major Lazer feat Anitta and Pabllo Vittar Sua Cara]**

 **DONT LIKE! DONT BASH! DONT FLAME! DONT READ!**

 _(Previous Chap)_

" _Hati-hati, bodoh!" cerca Kyuhyun tanpa sadar sambil menilik wajah Sungmin dari balik helm hitamnya. Sungmin mengalihkan pandang, mata mereka bersibobrok. Sejuta sengatan tak kasat mata mencekat suara mereka. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terdiam, saling menenggelamkan diri pada balutan absurd tanpa menyadari sekat tubuh yang terhimpit pekat._

 _Serta pula tidak mengindahkan sepasang mata dibalik kaca mata lebar yang menilik keberadaan mereka dengan pandangan sedikit terganggu. Jemari tangan perlahan terangkat, mengusap lebam biru yang terukir di sudut bibir._

" _Sungmin hyung..,"_

 **Happy Reading**

 **CHAPTER** **2**

Sungmin menyentakkan tubuh ke belakang hendak melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dari lengannya sekaligus menghancurkan keterpakuan sorot mata yang sempat saling menyelami. Salah satu tangan yang masih memegang helm kemudian bergerak ke arah Kyuhyun; memaksa pria tampan itu untuk bergegas meraih helmnya, sementara dirinya lekas pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun guna menyembunyikan gemuruh hati yang entah sejak kapan mengacau benaknya.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal saat kesadaran mulai menapaki jiwanya, tepat ketika salah satu tangannya tanpa sadar meraih helm berwarna putih itu dari tangan Sungmin; seolah seorang pesuruh dan membiarkan lelaki cantik itu kabur dari hadapannya tanpa sepatah kata sekalipun hanya sekadar ungkapan terima kasih.

"Sial! Dia pikir aku salah satu pesuruhnya begitu!" umpat Kyuhyun jengkel sambil melemparkan helm tersebut ke pos keamanan tanpa menghiraukan suara umpatan pesakitan sang satpam yang rupanya tanpa sengaja terkena benturan helm.

Pria bertubuh tambun berbalutkan seragam hitam legam dengan sebuah topi berwarna senada yang terukirkan lambang Universitas KAIST serentak keluar dari tempat peraduannya berniat mencerca si pelaku pelemparan helm, namun belum sempat sepatah rangkaian sumpah serapah terlempar dari bibirnya.

Mulut si pria tambun berusia pertengahan abad itu mendadak bungkam ketika mendapati sang pelaku yang ternyata seorang putera dari pengusaha ternama di negara ini. Terang saja, seulas lekuk kikuk seketika terukir di sepanjang garis bibirnya ketika sepasang mata tajam Kyuhyun yang masih tersembunyi di balik helm hitamnya mengarah ke arahnya.

"Ah, Tuan Kyuhyun. Selamat pagi," sapa si penjaga basa-basi yang hanya direspon oleh suara deru motor yang mulai melaju pelan menjauhi pos keamanan meninggalkan sang satpam bersama gelengan kesalnya.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang menatap arah kepergian Sungmin secara tunggang langgang tanpa permisi membuat dirinya kembali diselimuti aura kesal sebab tingkah semena-mena Sungmin yang tampak merendahkan dirinya.

"Ck. Dasar kelinci gembul, seenak jidat meninggalkanku tanpa mengucap terima kasih pula," sungut Kyuhyun disela laju pelan motor besarnya. Sepasang iris tajam itu kemudian memicing sengit saat melihat Sungmin berjalan santai bersama seorang pria _nerd_ berkemeja biru.

Salah satu kaki Kyuhyun menapak tanah berpaving, menjadi tumpuan motor besarnya yang terhenti di samping pohon sakura. Kyuhyun semakin menajamkan pandangannya menelisik tubuh si pria culun yang terlihat tidak asing baginya. Ya, bila tidak salah mengingat pria culun itu adalah sang korban kejahilan preman kampus yang berhasil diselamatkan Sungmin dua hari lalu di salah satu lorong kampus. Tanpa sadar bibir Kyuhyun mencebik kesal merasa terganggu akan kedekatan pria culun itu dengan Sungmin.

"Mereka terlihat akrab."

Bagai tersambar petir di tengah terik, kepalan tangan Kyuhyun sontak bergerak menggeplak helmnya ketika lontaran kata yang terdengar terganggu menyusup ke dalam gendang telinganya.

"Bukan urusanku!" cerca Kyuhyun mengintimidasi dirinya sendiri saat sebuah perasaan aneh mendadak mengganggu kenyamanan hatinya hanya karena sang rival tengah berjalan akrab bersama pria lain. Sungguh lucu, Kyuhyun bahkan kini nyaris terbahak menertawai dirinya sendiri sebab perasaan janggal tersebut.

"Aku bukan _homo_ , _right_ ," tegas Kyuhyun kepada diri sendiri hendak menguatkan prinsip seksualnya.

Motor besar itupun kembali melaju meninggalkan sang pohon sakura yang acap kali melepaskan gugusan bunganya dan menerbangkan sang bunga ke udara; membiarkan sang kelopak bunga menari elok di udara dan menemani sang angin dalam melanjutkan tugasnya mendesau dunia di antara hela dinginnya.

 ***137***

Kim Seokjin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tumpukan buku yang melintang di perut ketika dirinya dan Sungmin telah sampai di depan pintu kelas Sungmin. Kepala Sungmin beralih menatap Seokjin di tengah ruaman lekuk indah yang seketika membuat tubuh Seokjin bergetar samar.

"Aku sudah sampai di depan kelasku, terima kasih telah menemaniku kemari, Jinnie-ah."

Jantung Seokjin seolah ingin lepas dari tempatnya saat panggilan manis itu terlempar dari bibir Sungmin untuknya. Perlahan wajah tampan yang tersamarkan penggambaran culunnya terangkat, mencoba memberanikan diri menatap mata bulat Sungmin yang senantiasa menyorot indah ke arahnya.

"Nanti siang ... bisa kita bertemu lagi, _hyung_?" pinta Seokjin penuh harap dengan tatapan memohon di balik kacamata lebarnya.

Sungmin terdiam, jemari tangannya bergerak merenggut dagu; beralih ke dalam pose berpikir yang sungguh terlihat sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Bahkan Seokjinpun nyaris merengkuh erat tubuh sintal itu bila dirinya tidak mengingat etika sopan-santun dalam berinteraksi dengan seseorang yang seringkali diajarkan oleh ibunya sewaktu dirinya masih mengenyam kursi sekolah dasar.

"Hm, tentu. Jam 12 kita makan siang bersama, bagaimana?" usul Sungmin yang spontan diangguki meriah oleh Seokjin.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_ ," ucap Seokjin dalam nada suara bergetar sebab tengah berupaya menahan gemuruh kegembiraan hatinya akibat dari ketersediaan Sungmin untuk kembali bertemu dengannya nanti siang.

"Baiklah, aku harus bergegas masuk ke kelas. Sepuluh menit lagi kelasku dimulai dan kau pula harus bergegas mengunjungi kelasmu, Jinnie-ah."

Sekali lagi Sungmin menyebut Seokjin dengan nama panggilan yang terdengar manis, meskipun tampak seperti nama seorang gadis namun Seokjin tidak mempermasalahkannya selama yang memanggil nama tersebut adalah Sungmin, dia sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu.

Tubuhnya perlahan berputar meninggalkan pintu kelas Sungmin usai menunggu sang pujaan hati lenyap dari pandangannya. Sepasang iris tajam Seokjin terhenti di depan pintu toilet saat langkah kakinya tertapak melewati salah satu bangunan inti di gedung tersebut, entah apa yang tengah berada di dalam pikirannya saat ini; namun tiba-tiba tubuh Seokjin melenggang cepat memasuki toilet dan berdiri tepat di hadapan kaca wastafel.

Menatap dalam diam cerminan dirinya yang terpantul jelas di sepasang mata. Perlahan jari Seokjin terangkat meraih kacamata lebar dari wajahnya, kemudian menjalar ke kancing teratas kemeja birunya, meraih dua kancing lalu menguaknya dan gerakan jemari tangannya berakhir di balutan surai kecokelatan yang tertata rapi; bergerak mengacaknya, membuat pola tatanan rambut yang seketika merubah gambaran culunnya menjadi seorang pria tampan bertubuh tegap.

Seokjin tersenyum lembut menatap pantulan dirinya yang kali ini tidak akan lagi membuat Sungmin menjadi bahan ocehan seisi kampus karena telah bersedia berteman dengan pria culun seperti dirinya.

"Mulai sekarang mereka tidak akan membicarakan Sungmin _hyung_ lagi karena keberadaanku di sisinya," gumam Seokjin bangga akan penampilan barunya yang resmi dia ikrarkan hari ini demi kenyamanan Sungmin yang rupanya sedikit banyak mulai terganggu oleh ocehan warga kampus karena kedekatannya dengan Seokjin.

Bukan karena rasa terganggu sebab keberadaan Seokjin maupun ocehan mereka, sejujurnya Sungmin terganggu dengan gugusan kata kasar yang terlontar dari bibir mereka di setiap kali mata mereka mendapati keberadaan Sungmin bersama Seokjin.

Seokjin mengetahui maksud dari keresahan hati Sungmin, lelaki cantik itu benar-benar baik budi pekertinya hingga dia sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu maupun risih dengan penampilan culunnya, hanya saja gugusan kata kasar yang selalu menaungi telinga Sungmin sedikit banyak menggoyahkan perasaan lelaki penyuka kelinci itu.

Sungmin tidak menyukainya di mana setiap lontar kata selalu menyudutkan Seokjin yang tidak pantas berteman dengan dirinya hanya karena sebuah penampilan yang menurut Sungmin tidak masalah.

Namun, entah mengapa mereka begitu mempermasalahkannya? Menyayangkan seorang pria cantik seperti Sungmin harus berteman baik dengan seorang pria culun. Sungguh, Sungmin tidak mampu berpikir di setiap mereka mulai mengoceh tidak jelas seperti itu.

Penampilan Seokjin bukanlah suatu kejahatan, dia hanya ingin berpenampilan beda dan sekali lagi hal tersebut sama sekali tidak menodai matanya. Matanya justru akan bereaksi dan mendadak terserang minus bila disuguhkan penampilan acak para berandal kampus itu.

Seokjin menghela napas panjang, bibirnya terlekuk lurus sebelum sebuah anggukan mantap memantul dari cermin membayangi pandangannya. Menyatakan secara gestur virtual bila dirinya telah memutuskan untuk melenyapkan gambaran culunnya dari pandangan warga kampus.

"Yosh! Demi Sungmin _hyung_ ," ujarnya semangat kemudian berlalu lenggang dari toilet berniat melanjutkan langkah menuju kelasnya.

 ***137***

Sampul buku yang menghalangi wajahnya perlahan bergerak turun, memperlihatkan segaris wajah rupawan berahang tegas yang seketika membuat Sungmin beranjak dari kursi duduknya. Kelopak matanya mengerjap cepat merefleksikan sebuah keterkejutan diri yang tidak menyangka akan duduk semeja dengan makhluk titisan iblis yang sangat dia sesalkan keberadaannya ini.

"Kau!"

Jari telunjuk Sungmin mengarah tidak sopan ke wajah Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun hanya melirik sekilas wajah Sungmin dari sudut matanya kemudian kembali beralih menekuri kegiatan awalnya (membaca buku).

"Lekas cari tempat lain!" hardik Sungmin tajam yang hanya direspon dengan kebisuan Kyuhyun. Terang saja, emosi Sungmin mulai naik ke ubun-ubun ketika mendapati kebisuan Kyuhyun yang terkesan mengacuhkan dirinya.

Suara benturan benda padat dengan meja sontak melenyapkan riuhan bising yang berasal dari ocehan tidak jelas para penghuni kelas dalam mengisi ketermenungan mereka akibat sang dosen yang terlambat memasuki kelas.

Mereka serentak mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat Sungmin, si pelaku utama penggebrakan meja dengan sebuah tongkat _baseball_ yang entah dia dapatkan dari mana kini tengah sibuk menetralkan deru napas yang mulai memburu akibat dari buncahan emosi yang perlahan tergurat di wajah.

"KAU TULI, HAH! AKU BILANG, LEKAS CARI TEMPAT LAIN!" jerit Sungmin kesal sambil menodongkan ujung tongkat _baseball_ ke wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menutup sampul bukunya lalu meletakkannya ke meja bersama gerak siku kanan yang menumpu alas meja; berpose menopang dagu di tengah gurat wajah datar yang tertangkap jelas di mata Sungmin.

"Sayangnya, aku lebih dulu menempati kursi ini. Bagaimana bila kau yang mencari tempat lain?" kata Kyuhyun dingin, tanpa intonasi nada dan tanpa perubahan raut wajah secara signifikan. Lelaki tampan itu terlihat tenang sekalipun sorot nyalang di sepasang mata Sungmin senantiasa menghujam lekat-lekat wajahnya.

"Ini tempatku! Aku tidak sudi mencari tempat lain," dengus Sungmin sambil menyilangkan tangan ke dada.

"Kekanakan," celetuk Kyuhyun datar yang seketika direspon oleh benturan tongkat baseball di meja.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan komentarmu. Sekarang juga kau harus pindah dari tempatku, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Mohon dikoreksi instruksi anda, Tuan Lee. Kau bukan pemilik kampus ini, jadi tidak pantas kau bertindak sesuka hati seperti itu!" sergah Kyuhyun cepat, masih dalam intonasi datarnya.

Sungmin menggeram rendah, genggaman tangannya kian mengerat hingga tanpa sadar suara gemeletuk ringan yang berasal dari buku jarinya tersela di antara keterdiaman dua anak adam tersebut.

"Tetapi, akulah penemu pertama tempat ini, Cho. Sementara kau, baru pertama kali menempati kelas ini dan mendapat dosen pengajar yang sama denganku!"

"Apa peduliku?!"

Sungmin terperangah tidak percaya atas untaian acuh Kyuhyun yang baru saja menampar telinganya membuat amarahnya semakin mengombak pekat sebab tingkah Kyuhyun yang memang begitu menyebalkan, terkesan tidak peduli dan acuh.

Sungguh ingin rasanya dia melemparkan tongkat baseball yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya ini ke wajah angkuh Kyuhyun, bila perlu menghujamkannya berulangkali; mengukir sebuah tanda lebam indah di sepanjang garis wajah berkulit pucat itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun. kau_."

"Kang _saem_ datang!" umpatan Sungmin terpaksa tertelan kembali karena penginterupsian salah seorang teman sekelasnya yang baru saja memasuki kelas mereka sambil menghempas pintu setelahnya berlari tunggang langgang menuju mejanya.

Kelopak mata Sungmin mengerjap pelan, merasa heran sekaligus takjub akan tingkah lelaki bersurai jagung itu dalam merespon kedatangan dosen mereka.

"Sesuatu telah terjadi, Sungmin- _sshi_?"

Sungmin spontan bergumam kaget ketika suara Kang _saem_ tiba-tiba menelusuk ke dalam ketermenungan dirinya atas tingkah ajaib salah seorang teman kelasnya. Pandangannya kemudian beralih ke arah seorang pria paruh baya berbadan tambun dan berkacamata minus di seraut rona pandangan kebingungan yang terlihat menggemaskan, bahkan acap kali suara decak gemas serta desisan ingin mencubit berdentang di kelas tersebut, namun dalam nada bisikan.

" _Ye_ , Kang _saem_ ," balas Sungmin balik bertanya sambil memiringkan kepala menuai lontaran pekikan gemas yang terdengar semakin banyak dan riuh. Melihat hal tersebut, Kang saem pada akhirnya menghela napas panjang sembari mengusap wajah bayanya kemudian menjulurkan jari telunjuk tangan kanan ke tangan Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau membawa tongkat _baseball_?"

"Eh."

Sungmin tersentak setelah Kang _saem_ mengutarakan kebingungan dirinya atas tingkah Sungmin yang membawa tongkat baseball ke dalam kelas, sementara Sungmin seketika tersadar dari tingkah labilnya yang menyeruak keluar akibat kehadiran seorang pria tampan titisan iblis yang seenak jidat mengambil alih tempatnya.

"Maaf, Sungmin- _sshi_. Bila kau berniat berlatih baseball alangkah baiknya, kau lakukan di lapangan setelah kelasku selesai. Kelas bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk berlatih baseball," tegur Kang _saem_ di tengah kebisuan Sungmin sambil meletakkan laptop berwarna putih serta dua buku tebal ke meja.

Suara kikikan kecil dari teman sekelasnya kemudian menyambangi sepasang telinga Sungmin yang mulai memerah malu akibat tingkah diri yang memang terlihat konyol. Tanpa sepatah kata dia berbalik berniat mengembalikan tongkat baseball ke tempat semula (sudut belakang kelas) dengan suara langkah kaki yang terdengar gusar.

Sungguh kini tidak hanya sepasang telinga yang memanas, tetapi wajahnya pula turut terbakar rasa malu. _'Semua karena si biang kerok iblis itu!'_ rutuknya dalam hati sembari menghempas pantat secara kasar ke kursi di samping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdehem pelan, masih berusaha mengokohkan gurat dinginnya di tengah gelitikan perut yang menyentak ingin keluar sebab pemandangan konyol yang dilakoni Sungmin beberapa menit lalu.

Namun, sepertinya usaha Kyuhyun gagal di mata Sungmin. Senyuman yang terkesan tertahan itu justru semakin membuat hatinya dongkol dan terhina hingga tanpa sadar sebuah buku tebal bersampul biru terhempas kasar di meja.

"Ada apa, Sungmin- _sshi_?" tanya Kang _saem_ dengan nada terganggu usai membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Sungmin sekilas memberikan tatapan menusuk terbaiknya ke wajah Kyuhyun, bermaksud mengintimidasi tawa tertahan milik Kyuhyun sebelum berbalik menatap pria tambun itu.

"Maaf, _saem_. Tangan saya tergelincir," alibi Sungmin yang direspon satu anggukan tenang dari Kang _saem_.

Pria tambun nyaris botak itu lalu kembali menatap layar monitor besar yang tengah menampilkan jejeran grafik pertumbuhan perekonomian di beberapa negara _super power_ , seperti; China, Inggris, Amerika, Jepang dan Rusia. Memulai kembali runtutan penjelasannya yang sempat terinterupsi oleh hempasan buku Sungmin.

"Kekanakan."

Napas Sungmin tiba-tiba tercekat bersama dentuman riuh yang mengaburkan rentetan sumpah serapah yang hendak dia lemparkan ke Kyuhyun bila sebuah desauan panas beraroma mint tidak membuat bulu lehernya meremang.

Ludah Sungmin terteguk secara kasar, sungguh kedekatan ini membuat dirinya merasa tidak nyaman sekaligus menuai seulas pandangan salah paham bagi mereka yang tidak sengaja melihat posisi tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Menjauh dariku, brengsek!" bisik Sungmin sambil mengumpati Kyuhyun tanpa intonasi berlebih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, dengusanya terdengar sinis bersela ujung hidung yang nyaris menyentuh telinga Sungmin. "Setelah melakukan tindakan bodoh. Sekarang kau terlihat ketakutan. Cih, inikah dirimu yang sebenarnya, Sungmin- _sshi_. Merasa meremang hanya karena hembusan napas seorang pria. Menggelikan," remeh Kyuhyun terdengar merendahkan.

Seulas sinar emosi yang menguar pekat di sepasang mata Sungmin seketika membayangi penglihatan Kyuhyun. Memperlihatkan kobaran amarah yang kian tersulut tajam. Tetapi, hanya sepersekian detik sebab sebuah ukiran indah tiba-tiba melekuk manis di sepanjang bibir Sungmin.

"Setidaknya aku jauh lebih baik dari sebuah mesin pengedar sperma, Pangeran kampus," bisik Sungmin dengan intonasi suara yang lebih halus dan terdengar jauh lebih merendahkan sekalipun lekuk manis itu masih tersemat di wajah eloknya, membuat Kyuhyun seketika bungkam di antara sorot mata tajam yang menggelepar penuh dendam.

Kyuhyun merasa tersinggung. Tentu saja, harga dirinya yang terlihat begitu tinggi di angkasa seketika jatuh ke dalam kotoran hewan saat ungkapan menusuk yang disertai lekuk merendahkan itu seolah menunjukkan secara langsung kepada dirinya betapa rusak moralnya selama ini.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri dan tidak perlu disembunyikan lagi, dia memang lelaki brengsek, suka bergonta-ganti pasangan. Tetapi, tidak pula Sungmin berhak mengkiaskan dirinya ke dalam untaian vulgar semacam itu.

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun meremukkan tulang belulang Sungmin saat ini juga bila sebuah kelas yang sedang hening akibat ocehan sang dosen tidak menahan emosinya untuk beberapa menit ke depan.

Baiklah, Kyuhyun akan menahannya. Lagipula bercekcok di dalam kelas tidak akan memberikan hasil yang memuaskan. Lebih baik dia bertenang diri terlebih dulu sembari menguak sebuah ide tolol demi membalas untaian brengsek yang terkecap di sepasang bibir ranum itu.

Pria tampan itu kemudian menyeringai, mengeluarkan seulas seringai tipis yang nyaris tidak terlihat.

 ***137***

Apabila kendali emosi tidak terlanjur terpaten di dalam dirinya, mungkin saat ini juga kepalan tangan yang terjatuh di sisi kanan tubuhnya sudah terlempar ke rahang lelaki tampan itu sekalipun dia seorang _sunbae_ , Seokjin tidak peduli.

Dan apabila tangan Sungmin tidak bergegas menyentuh dada bidangnya, kemungkinan pula dia sudah merangsek ke depan menantang pria angkuh berwajah dingin itu ketika untuk yang ke sekian kali sindiran panas sekaligus tatapan merendahkannya terlempar menuding sang pujaan hati.

"Lebih baik aku pergi ke toilet," sela Sungmin menghancurkan secercah atmosfer tegang yang tercipta antara Seokjin dan Kyuhyun yang masih termenung di dalam tatapan saling mengintimidasi.

Tangan Seokjin tiba-tiba menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sungmin, tidak membenarkan tindakan Sungmin yang hendak membubarkan permasalahan ini dengan begitu mudah tanpa seutas kata maaf dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Tidak."

Seokjin beralih menatap Sungmin, sorot matanya sedikit berubah; hanya sepersekian detik sebelum kembali mengeras akibat dari tawanan sorot tajam Kyuhyun di pandangannya.

"Tidak, sebelum dia mengucap kata maaf, _hyung_."

Sungmin menghela napas berat, sudut bibirnya terkulum ke dalam; merasa enggan sekaligus berat hati atas permintaan Seokjin yang seolah ingin terus melanjutkan permasalahan kekanakan ini hingga sebuah untaian mustahil keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Pria cantik kelahiran bulan Januari itu menggeram tertahan, merutuki tingkah tolol Kyuhyun dalam ajang balas dendam untuknya sebab insiden perebutan kursi di kelas Kang _saem_ beberapa jam yang lalu. Sebuah kelakuan tidak terduga, siapa yang akan menyangka bila Kyuhyun dengan segudang rencana piciknya akan memilih sebuah permen karet sebagai subjek balas dendamnya.

Dan siapa pula yang menyangka bila hari ini rupanya nasib Kyuhyun tengah diberkahi sebab kesediaan Sungmin masuk ke dalam rencana tololnya. Bagaimana tidak diberkahi, bila sang pria cantik yang saat itu telah keluar dari kelas hendak memenuhi janjinya pada Seokjin, tiba-tiba berputar arah kembali ke kelas karena teringat dengan salah satu peralatan tulisnya yang tertinggal di laci meja.

Lantas, entah mengapa kala itu Sungmin harus menyamankan pantatnya di kursi yang telah dihiasi permen karet bekas hanya demi menguak laci meja yang sebenarnya dapat dia lakukan dengan punggung melengkung ke bawah, tanpa harus bergerak duduk. Bukankah itu suatu bukti nyata bila nasib Kyuhyun saat itu tengah diberkahi hingga rencana tolol yang dia semai pada akhirnya berjalan lancar.

Dengan demikian, teriakan kesal serta umpatan Sungmin seketika menjadi melodi indah di kelas kosong itu. Sebuah melodi pembuka percekcokan mereka sekaligus melodi perusak janji Sungmin pada Seokjin untuk kembali menemui pemuda tampan itu di kafetaria.

Sungmin menghela napas berat, pandangannya mengedar menatap Kyuhyun dan Seokjin secara bergantian kemudian mengusap tangan Seokjin yang tengah berada di lengannya dengan gerakan lembut.

"Tidak perlu memperpanjang persoalan kekanakan ini, Jinnie-ah. Saat ini, aku lebih membutuhkan toilet ketimbang ucapan maafnya," kata Sungmin sarkas sambil menatap datar ke arah Kyuhyun yang direspon dengan raut wajah serupa.

Seokjin hendak menyela, namun pergerakan tubuh Sungmin yang menarik dirinya dari hadapan Kyuhyun jauh lebih cepat membungkam keengganan dirinya hingga pada akhirnya dia terpaksa mengikuti keinginan Sungmin untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah dan menghiraukan keberadaan lelaki tampan itu.

Seokjin sesaat menoleh ke belakang, menatap sorot mata Kyuhyun yang entah sadar atau tidak sekilas teroman perasaan benci dan marah di segaris iris tajam itu. Seokjin terdiam, tidak berniat mendefinisikan arti dari tatapan tersebut sekalipun getar hatinya mulai mengombak kacau.

 _'Tidak mungkin. Mereka adalah sepasang musuh,'_ hati Seokjin bergumam sumbang, berusaha memberikan segurat keteguhan hati yang mulai tampak gelisah sebab seorang musuh yang hendak beralih menjadi rivalnya.

 ***137***

Suara dentuman musik _beat_ yang teracak kacau di tangan DJ mengalun menakjubkan menghentak setiap sudut bar. Membawa para pengunjung ke dalam buaian instrumen tak selaras yang menggoyahkan tubuh untuk turut serta ke dalam hentakannya; menari, membaur bersama keindahan dunia malam. Sejenak melupakan beban fisik serta hati yang menggelayuti sebab aktivitas roda dunia.

Kyuhyun terdiam di kursi _bartender_ , menatap segala macam hiruk pikuk yang terjadi di bar tempatnya melepas penat dalam tegukan _tequila_ ; tampak tidak berminat ikut serta ke dalam kegilaan dunia malam yang memang akan selalu bergerak rancu bila malam mulai larut, seolah tidak menghendaki para penikmat dunia malam itu merunduk lemah karena kantuk.

Bibir Kyuhyun terlekuk tipis, secara tersirat mengagumi kehebatan DJ dalam mengoyak hamparan beatbox hingga menciptakan berbagai ritme acak yang menghentak sanubarinya, membuat kepalanya tanpa sadar turut mengangguk samar mengikuti lantunan berbahan dasar _bass_ itu.

"Ingin bermain?"

Pandangan Kyuhyun mengedar, menelusuri lekuk indah berbalutkan gaun malam berpotongan rendah; menampilkan sebagaian dada serta paha halusnya. Alunan musik _beat_ bergerak ke titik puncak ketika si gadis penggoda berjalan perlahan menyingkirkan sekat di antara mereka. Kyuhyun masih terdiam, menatap setiap gerak jemari lentik si gadis penggoda yang mulai menyusuri lengannya.

"Ingin bermain, Tuan?"

Dia kembali menawarkan tubuhnya, kini diselingi desahan menggoda. Sementara, Kyuhyun tetap terdiam, sama sekali tidak bereaksi bahkan ketika jemari si gadis mulai menyentuh pahanya. Lelaki tampan itu masih terlihat tenang.

"Apa kau masih rapat?"

Jemari tangan si gadis penggoda sontak terhenti tepat setelah Kyuhyun melontarkan pertanyaannya. Tak terkira, di antara berbagai kalimat penjawab serta pertanyaan yang dapat Kyuhyun lemparkan demi merespon ajakan wanita penggoda itu, Kyuhyun justru memilih seutas kalimat yang sesungguhnya sedikit menyinggung perasaannya.

Akan tetapi, alih-alih mengecap kata pedas ataupun melayangkan sorot tajam tidak terima; si wanita penggoda justru melayangkan seulas lekuk manis nan menggoda. Tubuhnya kemudian terduduk di meja bartender tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun usai mendorong gelas tequila Kyuhyun ke sisi kiri.

"Aku pikir, mustahil menemukan gadis perawan di tempat ini, Tuan," kata si gadis sambil melingkarkan lengan ke leher Kyuhyun. "Menurutku, seharusnya kau bertanya ...-" Dia mendekatkan wajahnya lalu berbisik berat di telinga Kyuhyun. "...-apa kau berpengalaman?"

Kyuhyun mendengus, salah satu tangannya menyentak lengan wanita itu dari lehernya. "Aku tidak berselera dengan lubang lebar," kata Kyuhyun dingin yang direspon dengan kerjapan tersinggung dari si gadis.

"Mengapa tidak mencobanya terlebih dulu? Aku berjanji, kau tidak akan menyesalinya." Gadis itu masih berusaha menawarkan dirinya disela perasaan kesal atas ucapan bar-bar Kyuhyun.

Tubuh Kyuhyun yang hendak beranjak pergi kemudian terduduk kembali ke kursi _bartender_ , sepasang matanya menyorot tajam ke wajah cantik si gadis penghibur.

"Lebarkan pahamu," titah Kyuhyun tanpa rasa segan yang langsung disetujui oleh sang gadis tanpa rasa malu. Lagipula setiap insan di tempat ini tengah terbuai dalam kesenangan mereka, maka dari itu untuk apa merasa malu ataupun risih.

Dua jari tangan Kyuhyun, yakni; jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanan bergerak menelusuri celana dalam si gadis penggoda sebelum menguaknya lalu menyusup ke dalam, menuai erangan tertahan dari si gadis.

Tidak berselang lama dua jari itu bermain di dalam sanggama si pelacur. Kurang lebih 5 menit, Kyuhyun menarik kembali dua jarinya kemudian mengusapkan cairan pelumas itu dengan selembar tisu yang terletak di meja. Si pelacur yang mulai terbuai oleh permainan jemari Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mengerang protes karena telah menghentikan kenikmatan tersebut secara tiba-tiba.

"Bagiku menolak dirimu adalah keputusan yang tepat," ujar Kyuhyun di tengah kesibukan tangan menguak dompet kulitnya. "Kau terlalu lebar, bahkan kepalan tanganku, mungkin dapat masuk ke dalam lubangmu," tambah Kyuhyun sebelum beranjak pergi dari bar itu usai melempar beberapa lembar _won_ ke meja bartender serta ke pangkuan si pelacur.

 ***137***

Kyuhyun mendesah lelah, punggungnya menyandar penuh pada badan kursi _Bugatti Veyron_ miliknya. Setelah menggila dengan kecepatan 657 km/jam di sepanjang jalan besar yang belum memudar kepadatannya serta setelah bercekcok ringan dengan para polisi jalan yang tengah berpatroli, mobil Kyuhyun entah mengapa kini terdiam di depan bangunan minimarket 24 jam.

Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba mengadu kehausan meminta tegukan alkohol di saat 5 botol tequila nyaris dia teguk sensasinya di bar tadi bila si gadis pengacau itu tidak mengganggu kesenangannya. Kepala Kyuhyun menengadah, menatap atap mobilnya dengan sorot menerawang.

Tidak dapat didustai bila kini hatinya tengah menderu resah sebab baku hantam yang nyaris terjadi antara dirinya dan Seokjin siang lalu di lorong kampus jika Sungmin tidak bergegas menarik lelaki tampan itu menjauh dari hadapannya.

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti, emosinya kala itu serentak tersulut dengan sudut hati terganggu saat sepasang mata lagi-lagi melihat kedekatan Sungmin dengan si pemuda culun yang tidak tahu sejak kapan berubah menjadi pemuda tampan itu.

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan perasaannya? Kyuhyun tidak mengerti sekaligus tidak begitu memusingkan hal tersebut, namun adakalanya dapat membuatnya mengerang jengah hingga menyebabkan roman wajah yang terbiasa terulas datar terlihat sedikit mengernyit terganggu.

Belum sempat lelaki tampan itu beranjak dari mobil, bibirnya lebih dulu melemparkan dengusan kesal ketika sang objek keresahan hatinya berjalan ringan keluar dari minimarket dengan salah satu tangan memegang kantong plastik berukuran kecil.

"Si bodoh itu. Malam selarut ini masih berkeliaran di luar," gumam Kyuhyun tidak percaya usai menguak pintu mobil lalu menghempasnya secara kuat, menyebabkan sang objek gumaman sedikit tersentak kaget di posisinya.

"Wow. Sepertinya kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku, ya. Tuan Cho yang terhormat!" terka Sungmin dengan nada sarkastis sambil tertawa main-main usai mendapati sang pengacau detak jantungnya di malam selarut ini.

Kyuhyun menyilangkan lengan di dada bersama posisi tubuh yang menyandar ke mobil. "Hanya memastikan sesuatu. Aku pikir di malam yang selarut ini, kau berkeliaran bersama _bodyguardmu_ ," ejek Kyuhyun di tengah lekuk miring yang tersemat samar di sudut bibirnya.

Iris bulat Sungmin membola tajam, desisan mengancam sejenak terlempar dari celah giginya yang terkatup rapat sebelum menguntai kata bernada datar.

"Seokjin adalah temanku. Mohon untuk tidak mengacau di malam selarut ini, Tuan Cho...-" Tangan kanan Sungmin tersampir ke pinggang dengan posisi kepala miring ke kiri. "...-lagipula aku bukanlah pria lemah yang membutuhkan seorang _bodyguard_ di tengah perjalanan malamku," sambung Sungmin tenang sambil tertawa ringan, bermaksud mencemooh untaian kalimat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencebikkan bibir ketika kepala beralih ke arah lain, tidak berniat membalas untaian meremehkan Sungmin dan tiba-tiba kembali bersuara saat tubuh Sungmin hendak beranjak dari posisinya.

"Ku dengar banyak bandit dan lelaki haus akan kenikmatan berkeliaran di sela-sela gang sempit di malam selarut ini," celetuk Kyuhyun sambil menilik jam tangannya saat kepala Sungmin menoleh ke arahnya. Deheman ringan menyertai dirinya begitu suara tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir Sungmin.

"Persetan. Kau pikir aku takut, cih!" dengus Sungmin menantang perkataan Kyuhyun yang direspon dengan tatapan datar dari lelaki bermarga Cho itu.

"Bila kau sedang bermain drama, mungkin kau bisa mengatakan hal tersebut. Melawan 10 orang sekaligus bukanlah hal yang mustahil."

Sungmin terdiam, menanti untaian selanjutnya saat merasa bibir yang baru saja mengecap permen karet rasa _mint_ itu hendak menguntai kalimat bualan lagi.

"Dan kau tahu, aku tidaklah sebaik itu yang dengan senang hati mengulurkan bantuan ke seseorang secara cuma-cuma," sambung Kyuhyun di sela kunyahan permen karet serta lekuk miringnya.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu. Setidaknya kemampuan bela diriku masih sanggup berkiprah bila hanya sekadar untuk menumbangkan 10 orang," kata Sungmin angkuh dengan gerakan dagu yang sedikit naik, kembali menantang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, merasa terhibur dengan kalimat angkuh Sungmin yang lebih terdengar sebagai kalimat lelucon untuknya. Suara deru mesin yang menggerung keras tiba-tiba menderu dari arah belakang Kyuhyun. Belum sempat Kyuhyun berbalik, sebuah mobil _Ferrari_ berwarna merah metalik melaju kencang ke sisi tubuhnya dan nyaris menghantam sisi kanan tubuhnya bila reflek tubuh Kyuhyun tidak membawa tubuhnya menghantam sisi mobilnya.

" _WHAT THE FUCK_!" teriak Kyuhyun marah saat mobil tersebut berhenti melaju, perlahan kaca mobil yang terasa tidak asing bagi Kyuhyun itu terbuka; menampilkan seorang pria tampan berdarah Inggris-Korea yang sontak membuat umpatan-umpatan kotor kembali mendesis dari celah bibir Kyuhyun. Lelaki tampan itu menyeringai, salah satu tangannya bergerak menurunkan kacamata hitam yang turut menghiasi wajah rupawannya.

" _Nice to meet you, Marcus Cho_ ," katanya dengan nada ramah, namun terdengar begitu memuakkan di telinga Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangan lalu beranjak pergi dari pandangan Kyuhyun dengan satu deru gas pembangkit emosi Kyuhyun.

" _Shit_! _Go to hell ya_!" umpat Kyuhyun lagi sebelum beralih ke arah Sungmin yang terdiam terkejut bersemu tidak mengerti dengan serangkaian peristiwa singkat malam ini. "Masuk!" titah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba yang tentu saja menuai pandangan bingung dari Sungmin. "Apa?" tanya Sungmin tidak mengerti. Kyuhyun menarik napas sekilas lalu menghembuskannya secara kasar, setelahnya melangkah ke tempat Sungmin dan meraih pergelangan tangan lelaki cantik itu secara paksa.

"K-Kyu … Kyuhyun! Apa yang_..."

"Aku bilang masuk!"

Kyuhyun menggeram tertahan, menekan pemberontakan Sungmin melalui sepasang iris tajam yang menyorot mematikan. Sungmin tertegun, pertama dalam kebersamaan mereka baru kali ini Sungmin merasa takut hingga segala macam keberaniannya terhadap sang musuh selama ini menguap tak berbekas.

"Lekas kenakan sabuk pengamanmu."

Pandangan Sungmin beralih menatap sepasang tangan Kyuhyun yang meremas erat tubuh kemudi terlihat tengah menahan kobaran emosi yang kian meledakkan benteng kesabarannya. Kepala Kyuhyun bergerak ke arahnya membuat sorot mata mereka saling terikat dan saat itu pula Sungmin mengetahuinya bila Kyuhyun tengah berada di batas kesabarannya.

"Karena malam ini aku bukan seorang pengemudi," tambah Kyuhyun ambigu kemudian tangan kanannya bergerak cepat menurunkan rem tangan ( _parking brake_ ) dan menaikkan perseneling ke gigi 5 secara bersamaan. Kening Sungmin mengernyit bingung, masih belum dapat mengartikan kalimat ambigu Kyuhyun hingga lonjakan mobil yang menghempas punggungnya ke tubuh kursi membuat pekikannya tak mampu terlontar keluar.

Sepasang tangan Sungmin tanpa sadar mencengkeram balutan sabuk pengaman dengan erat ketika Kyuhyun memutar kemudinya ke arah kanan tanpa menurunkan kecepatannya hingga suara decitan ban belakang yang bergesekan dengan aspal samar terdengar di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin menahan napas, iris matanya tanpa sengaja mengedar ke _speedometer_ menatap ujung jarum yang menunjuk angka 750 nyaris menempuh kecepatan 752 km/jam. Napas Sungmin terhela satu-satu terkesan berat dengan gemuruh hati yang mengumpat tidak jelas. Mencerca tindakan tolol Kyuhyun dalam mengemudi hanya demi mengejar mobil _Ferrari_ berwarna merah metalik yang mulai tampak di pandangan. Kini Sungmin memahami apa maksud dari lontaran ambigu Kyuhyun beberapa menit lalu, dia malam ini benar-benar bukan seorang pengemudi; bahkan jauh terlihat seperti orang kesetanan.

"Turunkan kecepatan mobilmu, bodoh! Banyak polisi yang sedang berpatroli di sekitar sini!" teriak Sungmin frustasi saat tangan Kyuhyun kembali bergerak menaikkan perseneling ke gigi 7. Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, alih-alih mendengarkan umpatan Sungmin, kakinya justru semakin menekan pedal gas membuat posisinya kian menjorok ke belakang dengan kecepatan mobil yang tentu saja tidak bisa dikatakan normal.

"Ini sangat menyenangkan. Percaya kepadaku, kau akan merasakan sensasinya."

"Sensasi bodoh!"

Salah satu tangan Sungmin bergerak menutup penglihatannya ketika Kyuhyun mengajak _supercar_ nya menyelinap ke bawah tubuh truk barang bertubuh panjang. Bibir Kyuhyun terlekuk puas begitu mobilnya berada di bawah tubuh truk, iris tajamnya kemudian mengedar cepat ke spion menelik situasi belakang truk sebelum membanting kemudi ke sisi kiri setelahnya kembali menginjak gas secara penuh, memposisikan mobilnya tepat di belakang si pembangkit emosinya.

" _It's show time, baby_ ," desah Kyuhyun di antara seringai yang melebar, sementara perasaan Sungmin semakin bergerumuh kacau. "Oh _god_ , iblis itu akan semakin menggila," kata Sungmin pasrah yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Kyuhyun. Lelaki tampan itu kini benar-benar telah terpusat pada si pemilik _Ferrari_ merah yang tanpa sengaja atau mungkin dengan sengaja kembali membangkitkan gairah Kyuhyun pada pacuan kecepatan kendaraan di trek.

 _Ferrari_ merah itu terlihat tengah berusaha menghalangi jalan Kyuhyun dengan mengikuti pergerakan mobil Kyuhyun yang hendak menyalip. Kyuhyun bersiul, menikmati permainan lawannya kakinya sejenak menginjak rem memberikan jarak saat mobil mereka melewati jembatan kemudian mencari celah di antara tikungan tajam yang mulai terpandang mata. Kyuhyun menurunkan perseneling ke gigi 6 kemudian menekan rem, selanjutnya menaikkan kembali perseneling ke gigi 8 dengan kaki menekan gas bersama penahanan kemudi ke sisi kanan, membuat ban depan dan ban belakang sisi kanan melintasi batas penghalang jembatan.

Kaki Kyuhyun menahan kestabilan pedal rem dan gas secara berurutan, menahan posisi mobilnya agar tidak terjun ke laut ataupun berguling ke sisi kiri. Tepat ketika melintasi posisi mobil _Ferrari_ , Kyuhyun membanting kemudinya ke kiri; menghantam tubuh mobil tersebut lalu mendahuluinya kemudian menghadang mobil si lawan saat mereka akan melewati lorong jembatan using.

Sungmin mengerjapkan mata, tanpa sadar sepasang tangannya menelusuri tiap-tiap bagian tubuhnya seolah hendak memastikan diri bila dirinya masih dalam keadaan bernyawa dan tidak berkurang satupun. Sungguh, nyawanya terasa berada di kerongkongan saat pemandangan laut berada tepat di sepasang iris matanya ketika Kyuhyun dengan tingkah tololnya membuat mobil yang mereka tumpangi berjalan miring, bila salah mengemudi sedikit saja. Entah, Sungmin tidak mampu membayangkan hal terburuk itu terjadi kepada dirinya beberapa menit lalu.

Kyuhyun menarik rem tangan ( _parking brake_ ) ke atas, setelahnya beranjak turun dari mobil begitu si pemilik _Ferrari_ merah keluar dari peraduannya dan menanti kedatangan Kyuhyun dengan tubuh menyandar ke kap mobil. Melihat Kyuhyun telah beringsut pergi, Sungmin pun berniat keluar dari mobil hendak mencari udara segar sebab rasa mual sekaligus pusing akibat dari cara mengemudi Kyuhyun yang patut dipuji, menyebabkan dirinya mabuk darat untuk yang pertama kali sepanjang 20 tahun hidupnya ini.

Pria tampan itu menyilangkan tangan ke dada, sekilas menatap Sungmin yang tengah menahan diri untuk tidak memuntahkan isi perutnya di tempat itu sambil menendang-nendang mobil Kyuhyun. Bibirnya tertarik samar, kemudian lenyap ketika pandangannya di penuhi oleh keangkuhan Kyuhyun. "Tidak ada perubahan, Marcus Cho_..." Jemari tangannya bergerak, meraih kacamata hitam dari penglihatannya. "…-sang penggila kecepatan masih berdiri angkuh di depanku," sambungnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Kyuhyun mendengus ringan, bungkus permen karet rasa _mint_ yang semula tersemat di antara jemari tangannya, menghilang terbawa angin bersama lontaran angkuhnya. "Kau melupakan fakta terpenting dalam hidupku, _Mr. Dog_ _..." Bibir Kyuhyun bergerak pelan mengecap rasa dingin dan pahit dari permen karet itu. "…-mobil dan trek adalah jiwaku," lanjut Kyuhyun yang sontak menuai tawa ringan dari pria tampan bersurai pirang itu.

" _Please, call my name_ Kibum, Kim Kibum," kata Kibum usai menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dua kali lalu pandangannya mengedar ke belakang tubuh Kyuhyun, menatap Sungmin yang saat itu pula tengah memandang mereka dengan raut wajah yang menurutnya begitu menggemaskan. "Kenikmatan baru," ujarnya ambigu, sementara Kyuhyun terdiam tidak merespon. "Cantik. Seleramu benar-benar baik sekalipun seorang pria," lanjutnya yang menuai pandangan menerka dari Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?!" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi, seolah telah mengetahui arah pembicaraan Kibum. Kibum mendesah panjang, pantatnya merendah menyamankan diri di kap mobil. "Trek 8 Busan. Besok malam jam 10," kata Kibum di tengah perputaran kunci mobil pada jari telunjuknya. Kyuhyun masih terdiam, sorot matanya menatap Kibum lekat-lekat mencurigai ucapan Kibum yang belum terulas sepenuhnya. "Dan aku tidak ingin pertaruhan barang, tetapi dia." Jari telunjuk Kibum mengarah tepat ke tempat Sungmin yang berdiri termangu sesaat setelah mendengar perbincangan mereka.

Tanpa sadar tangan Kyuhyun bergerak meraih kerah jaket hitam berbahan kulit yang tengah membaluti tubuh atletis Kibum, menyekat jarak di antara mereka. "Aku menginginkannya. Satu malam saja, izinkan dia berada di ranjangku."

"BRENGSEK!"

Kepalan tangan Kyuhyun menghantam rahang bawah Kibum, membuat tubuh lelaki tampan itu tersentak ke belakang dengan iringan erangan tertahan. Kyuhyun melepas cengkeraman tangannya secara kasar kemudian berbalik hendak beranjak pergi dari hadapan Kibum. "Rupanya malam inipun aku sudah bisa membawanya," celetuk Kibum menghentikan langkah kaki Kyuhyun. "Kau pikir aku menyetujui perundingan, bajingan itu!" geram Kyuhyun bernada rendah tanpa membalikkan tubuh.

Kibum beringsut turun dari kap mobilnya sambil menyeka bercak darah di sudut bibir menggunakan sudut jari telunjuk yang tertekuk. "Apa kau pernah berpikir menjadi _loser_ , Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun kemudian berbalik menatap Kibum dengan sorot mata penuh ancaman yang menyebar di sela raut dinginnya. Salah satu tangannya tanpa sadar terkepal erat, mengusahakan diri untuk tidak kembali lepas kendali. Tangan Kibum bergerak menguak pintu mobilnya lalu kembali berucap, "Trek 8 Busan. Besok malam jam 10. Bila kau tidak datang, kau tahu dengan jelas siapa yang pecundang di sini." Kibum sejenak tertawa ringan nyaris terbahak, namun tiba-tiba berhenti tergantikan oleh dentang siulan kotor.

" _See you later, honey_ ," bisik Kibum lembut sembari mengedip nakal ke arah Sungmin, sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan mereka dengan deru gas yang cukup membuat Kyuhyun kembali bergairah menghantam wajah menyebalkan itu.

" _Damn. Fucking hell_!"

"Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun terdiam, sumpah serapah serta pergerakan kakinya yang menendang segala macam seresah di tanah seketika terhenti, sementara Sungmin yang sejak tadi terdiam membisu; merutuki nasib sial yang tengah berpihak kepada dirinya malam ini dengan perputaran otak yang merancu tidak percaya mulai menggerakkan tubuh, berjalan ke depan kap mobil Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak sudi. Aku bukan sebuah barang yang dapat dipertaruhkan!" teriak Sungmin muak kemudian berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, tangannya dengan cepat meraih pergelangan tangan Sungmin menghentikan langkah Sungmin beserta berontakan kacaunya.

"LEPASKAN AKU, BRENGSEK! Aku tahu kau sangat membenciku! Tetapi, kau sama sekali tidak berhak menghancurkan hidupku ke dalam duniamu, _Fucking hell ya_!" geram Sungmin kian tersulut emosi sembari berusaha menghentak cengkeraman tangan Kyuhyun di sepasang lengannya.

"Dengar_..."

Kyuhyun merengkuh sepasang bahu Sungmin, wajahnya merunduk menatap raut wajah Sungmin yang terselimuti rona emosi secara lekat-lekat. "Sekalipun kau musuhku, orang yang sangat ku benci. Aku tidak sepicik itu, membiarkanmu terjatuh ke dalam duniaku, Lee Sungmin. _Just tomorrow night, trust me_."

 **TBC**

Yuhuuuu….im comeback…Yeayyy! Akhirnya bisa comeback jugaaa walaupun ceritanya makin kacau…kyaaaaaa….efek dari film Fast and Furious. Hahahaha #tawasetan

Yooo….entah mengapa sekarang aku lagi menggemari trek dan supercar...hehe kesannya keren gitu. Jadi, yaaa…demi menyalurkan perasaan sukaku yang ga bisa tersampaikan secara real life #hiksnangisdipangkuanMommy #plak

Aku menyalurkannya di ceritaku….hehehe. Maaf yaaaa, bila bentuknya jadi aneh dan plot ceritanya amburadul….aku tahu itu masih ada banyak scene hilang dan menyebabkan alur ceritanya terlihat kecepetan…tapi emang aku sengaja bikin gitu…hehehe

Untuk scene yang rumpang2 memang sengaja aku buat di chap selanjutnya….sooo

Okelah…sudah dulu bacotan tidak bermakna ini neee….

Aaahh….terima kasih kepada semua Readerdeul tercintaaaa #muah #muah #muah #hug #kecupBasah #dor #Rip OKE LUPAKAN…

YOSH…SUDAH MAU BACA, LIKE AND FOLLOW….HEHEHE

Ahh…maaf juga belum bisa balas ripyuunyaaa satu satu neee…tapi aku baca loh rippyuannyaa serius dan itu ripyyuu sukses bikin moodboosterkuuu naik drastiS…yosshh

SOOO RIPPYU LAGI NEEEE

HEHE…MARUK

ANIYAAA…POKOKNYA KALIAN THE BEST DEH

SARANGHAE

SEE YOU LATER


End file.
